sin dinero Hades x Shun
by lizettevanessa
Summary: Hades es un Yakuza muy temido, y asiste a una reunion importante donde subastan algo muy importante que se convertira en la obsesion del peligroso y poderoso yakuza. Basado en el manga y ovas de Okane Ganai.
1. Subasta

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche en la gran ciudad de Tokyo. En algunos hogares se preparaban para dormir, y descansar para recibir temprano un nuevo día de labores o de escuela.

Pero en cierto lugar, la noche apenas empezaba, aun si era día miércoles, esa velada tenía un propósito muy especial, y los invitados a esa reunión también lo eran: magnates, empresarios importantes y los lideres yakuta mas influyentes de Japón se encontraban reunidos ese día en ese salón de eventos nocturnos.

En un pequeño escenario al fondo del salón, las luces de pronto lo iluminaron y el salón entero quede con una luz opaca que hacia resaltar las luces del fondo del escenario. Un maestro de ceremonias con micrófono en mano a la orilla del escenario comenzó a hablar:

Su atención por favor damas y caballeros, permítanme darles la mas cordial de las Bienvenidas.

Los asistentes, muchos con bebida en mano, interrumpieron sus charlas para poner atención a lo que ocurriría en el escenario dispuesto en el salón, comenzaron a cercarse a la orilla de la plataforma para apreciar mejor.

Gracias por la espera, Sabemos que son personas ocupadas, así que sin mas preámbulos, daré por iniciada la subasta del día de hoy.

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse entre la audiencia; entre los asistentes se encontraba el millonario Empresario Julián Solo, magnate de las empresas pesqueras y barcos petroleros que llevaba su nombre. Particularmente el se encontraba sumamente emocionado.

Bien señores comenzaremos la subasta con esta hermosa criatura, sacada del mismo Eliseo para su deleite.

Al momento de estirar el brazo para presentar la primer subasta, a la otra orilla del escenario, tras bambalinas, aparecen dos hombres corpulentos con traje sastre y lentes oscuros, llevando de los brazos a una hermosa criatura de piel blanca, sumamente blanca y rosada, cabello sedoso y brillante de un intenso color esmeralda, complexión pequeña de aspecto delicado, ojos grandes y expresivos, que contrastaban inocentemente con su color de cabello, completamente desnudo.

Un varoncito, miren su sexo, exquisito señores, además es virgen, es un tesoro por si mismo. Iniciare la oferta con un Millón.- Añadió el presentador.

¡Ofrezco Diez Millones!- Todos los presentes, por demás asombrados, buscaron la voz que ofrecía tal suma, era el magnate Julián Solo.

Oh! El señor solo ha ofrecido diez millones! Se nota que sabe apreciar la calidad, y el buen gusto! Diez Millones señores!

15 Millones!- Alguien retaba al joven magnate.

Julien disimulando su enojo busco a su retador, quien trataba de jugarse con el la posesión de tan hermosa criatura. Busco entre la muchedumbre y lo vio. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, y su expresión se torno sombría al darse cuenta de quien era aquel personaje que osaba quitarle su pequeño trofeo.

El señor Hades acaba de ofrecer 15 Millones!! Señores, esta criatura sera un juguete hermosos y prefecto digno de su compañoia, recuerden que aun es virgen!-

Las personas alrededor del imponente líder Yakuza que se llamaba Hades, evitaban tener contacto con el, pues su fama lo precedía, iba acompañado de su fiel guardaespaldas Radamanthys.

Julián entonces empuño su mano derecha y furioso levanto de nuevo la voz para ofrecer una nueva cantidad.- 25 Millones!!- Grito y volteo de reojo a observar a Hades.

Hades por su parte se encontraba impasible, sereno, su comportamiento era ya característico, pero eso le daba un aire aun mas sombrío, con su negro cabello, que enmarcaba su pálida piel, sus ojos verdes, pacos y fríos, su gran estatura, vestido siempre de traje negro, le llamaban también el señor de las sombras, por su fama de líder Yakuza Cruel y Poderoso.

Esto me esta aburriendo Radamanthys.- Comento Hades a su compañero, quien entendiendo bien a su maestro, con una sonrisa asintió.- bien mi señor, tal vez es hora de terminar con el juego.-

80 millones!!! – fue el grito de Hades, que resonó en los oídos del joven solo, que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

¡!!800 millones!!! 800 millones!!! ¡!!Señores!!! ¡!!El Señor Hades ha ofrecido 800 Millones!!!- El presentador no cabía de su entusiasmo, la noche comenzaba excelentemente en esa subasta.

En el escenario, el pequeño parecía ajeno a lo que pasaba debajo del escenario, sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes tenían la mirada perdida, su rostro levemente sonrojado, con un semblante inocente y triste.

Uno de los sujetos que lo sujetaba del brazo, le tomo una de las piernas y la alzo para mostrar mejor el cuerpo del pequeño, su orificio, su sexo y la docilidad que mostraba el niño.

Nadie da mas?- El subastador, parecía que estaba por dar por terminada la subasta del primer "articulo"-

¡Maldición! ¿Que hace Hades aquí?- Dijo entre dientes encolerizado el magnate de los mares.

Vendido al señor Hades en 800 millones!- El subastador levanto el brazo para dar por terminada la subasta de la criatura, señalando como ganador al Yakuza Hades. Quien aun se mostraba inexpresivo al fondo del salón.

Ryan, vámonos!- Fue todo lo que dijo a su guardaespaldas, para retirarse con su trofeo y dar por terminada la velada esa noche.

Si señor!- Contesto Radamanthys para dar un ultimo vistazo divertido al niñito mimado, como el le llamaba, al joven Solo. Retirándose detrás de su maestro.


	2. La compra

Bueno, aun no se manejar muy bien mi cuenta, así que aquí va la nota que debí poner al principio en el primer capitulo:

Saint sella y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, así también lo es Okane Ganai, solo los utilizo con fines únicamente de entretenimiento.

Bien, aquí el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado:

El imponente hombre se abrió paso entre los concurrentes, quienes a decir verdad, con solo mirar su porte, se hacían a un lado atemorizados, la figura de Hades inspiraba temor, su frialdad, su inexpresividad, la firmeza de sus pasos, tan imponente como su nombre, nadie sabia si realmente ese era su nombre o el nombre que se le dio dentro del circulo de la mafia: Hades, dios del inframundo.

Detrás de el caminaba igual de arrogante pero con un caminar mas desenfadado su fiel guardaespaldas, Radamanthys, quien no dejaba de hacer su trabajo, mirando receloso quien se acercara un poco a su maestro.

Hades abrió una pesada puerta de madera, al otro lado ya se encontraban esperándolo, Radamanthys entro detrás de el para pararse justo recargado en esa gran puerta de madera, observando al os presentes y cruzando los brazos.

- Señores! Vengo por mi mercancía.- Hades hablo después de haber hecho una breve revernecia de saludo a los presentes en esa habitación.

Era un salón grande, con pocos muebles, el cuarto estaba comunicado a otro mas por una pequeña puerta, al fondo del salón, un amplio sillón, una mesa grande de juntas, y junto a ella, de pie, tres sujetos de traje sastre; en el amplio sillón se encontraba el pequeño aun desnudo, recostado, con los ojos abiertos pero mirando la nada, absorto, como ido.

¡Bienvenido señor Hades! ¡Felicidades por su compra! Es realmente exquisito su buen gusto, muy buena elección. Si me permite su pago por favor, con gusto le haré entrega del ángel.- un hombre delgado le había dado la bienvenida, Hades lo conocía muy bien.

Claro, Radamanthys! Mi laptop pro favor.- el rubio saco de entre su saco una pequeña laptop plateada que entrego a su maestro.

En un minuto les hago la transacción electrónica.- Los presentes abrieron también una laptob negra que se encontraba dispuesta en la mesa.- Listo Death Mask, la transacción se ha hecho.- dijo Hades seriamente agachando la pantalla de su aparato.

Bien! Tengo el deposito en mi cuenta! Argol! Hazle entrega al señor Hades.-

Argol, se dirige entonces al amplio sillón, toma en sus brazos sin mucho esfuerzo al pequeño quien seguía recostado ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, se dejo manejar por el tipo quien se lo entrego a Radmanthys.

Señores, con su permiso, buenas noches.- Hades se despide aun sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro.- ¡Radamanthys, vamos!- Hades observa al pequeño ahora en brazos de su hombre de confianza y se dirige al salida.

Ya fuera en el estacionamiento, Radamanthys abre el coche con la alarma de la llave del auto, Hades entra y se sienta en la parte trasera y con una mirada de sus ojos verdes, Da a entender a Radamanthys que le de al pequeño.

Ryan le entrega el pequeño cuerpo y Hades lo recibe en sus brazos, se da cuenta que el niño aun parece ajeno a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, sus grandes ojos verdes con la mirada opaca y perdida, un leve sonrojo en su blanca cara, la respiración algo pausada, Hades se da cuenta de inmediato, el niño se encuentra drogado.

Estos bastardos, lo drogaron para tenerlo quieto.- comenta mientras Ryan se acomoda en el asiento del chofer para comenzar a ponerse en marcha rumbo al departamento de su maestro.

Si!, también lo note, es muy lindo señor, aun para su gusto si me permite decirlo.- Ryan se atrevió a dar su opinión personal, con su maestro se daba ciertas libertades, y esas opiniones eran una de ellas.

Lo se, Pero no podía permitir que Julián se lo quedara.- Hades entonces se quita su saco y cubre el pequeño cuerpo desnudo.- No podía permitirlo pequeño.- Se dirige al pequeño, aun sabiendo que tal vez no le escucha.

Llegaremos en unos minutos señor, el trafico no esta tan congestionado.-

Gracias Rada, esta noche la puedes tomar libre, mañana te espero alas nueve en la recepción del edificio.- Hades aparto unos cabellos verdes del rostro del pequeño.

Radamanthys se estacionó justo frente a la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba el lujoso departamento de Hades, abrió la puerta del auto y éste salio con el pequeño peliverde en brazos, Ryan enseguida le abre la puerta de cristal del edificio, le ve subir al ascensor, y entonces si, despidiéndose del portero, sube al auto y enciende un pequeño dispositivo conectado a la alarma de sensor del departamento de su jefe.

En el lujoso conjunto departamental, Hades entra a su apartamento, con el pequeño peliverde en brazos, envuelto en su saco. El hombre alto se da cuenta que la respiración del niño se ha vuelto mas regular, sus ojos se encuentran ahora cerrados y la cabeza esta recargada en el amplio pecho del mayor.

Esta Dormido.- Hades piensa en voz alta.- No puedo creer que aun que te vuelva a encontrar, y en estas circunstancias pequeño.- Hades lo deposita suavemente en la amplia cama de la recamara, acaricia suavemente los cabellos verdosos y vigila el sueño del menor.

En verdad luces igual de angelical que aquella vez.- Hades entonces esboza una ligera sonrisa.

Hasta aquí por hoy, n_n espero estar mejorando, Gracias a Ladyalmich por sus comentarios que me han ayudado mucho en mi novatada en este foro, mil gracias hemrosa.

Y a Maryn Kimura, es para ti linda, este fic es para ti n-n, disfrutalo, y felicidades!! Ya eres una profesionista!


	3. Despertar

Capitulo 3

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que llego a casa con el niño en brazos: Hades se encontraba sentado en la cama, observando al pequeño dormir, el rostro del menor aun sonrojado, pero afortunadamente parecía dormir tranquilo.

La mirada del Yakuza se mostraba blanda, recordando aquella vez que vio pro primera vez ese rostro, su mirada pura e inocente, sus cabellos igual de alborotados y su figura encantadora.

Hades con sus verdes y fríos ojos, pero con la mirada nostálgica, siguió observando a su nuevo huésped.

-Shun... luces igual de hermoso, no puedo creer que estés aquí, en mi cama.- Hades delineo con su dedo pulgar la fina y roja boca del menor, se acerco a su rostro, hasta casi percibir la respiración que emanaba de la boca del peliverde.

Entonces el menor se movió. Hades puso atención y noto como poco a poco esos grandes ojos color verde agua se abrian paso al desplegar esos parpados enmarcados por esas grandes y pobladas pestañas. El niño estaba despertando.

- Hola Shun, ¿como estas?- Hades acaricio suavemente sus cabellos mientras le miraba

compasivo. el pequeño termino de abrir sus grandes y hermosos ojos verde aguamairna, mirando confundido al sujeto que le tocaba la cabeza.

- Este lugar... mi cabeza... ¿Qué paso?- El niño rapido enfoco su atencion al hombre que le hablaba, sus ojitos brillaron y se le notaba algo desorientado. Hades supuso que probablemente seria por el efecto de la droga que le suministraron.

- Tranquilo, será mejor que te traiga algo de comer y de beber.- Hades le sonríe amablemente mientras se incorpora para dirigirse a la cocina.

- Espere!- Shun lo detiene sujetándole de la corbata, haciendo que Hades no tuviera mas remedio que agacharse antes de ser estrangulado.

- Perdón!...- Shun nota lo peligroso que fue hacer eso y suelta rápido al mayor con su carita muy avergonzada.- Es que... es que yo solo quería agradecerle..-

Shun aun apenado mira el rostro del pelinegro.- Aun yo siendo un extraño para usted, muchas gracias.- Parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría el llanto.

Hades no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado de las ultimas palabras del pequeño Shun, "Aun yo siendo un extraño", entonces no lo recordaba, Shun no lo recordaba, pero tal vez seria por el efecto de los tranquilizantes que le administraron los mal nacidos del casino.

Miro de nuevo la carita sonrojada del peliverde y le hablo.

- Tranquilo, fuiste el primer articulo de la noche en ser ofrecido en el casino en una subasta donde asistieron los hombres mas importantes, peligrosos y ricos del pais, es obvio que aun te encuentres conmocionado por los hechos.-

-!¿Qué?! Entonces !!Ikki!!- El peliverde se levanto de golpe de la cama intentando correr.

Grave error, el efecto de la droga lo tenia aun aturdido, el primer paso fuera de la cama le hizo tambalearse, todo le dio vueltas y se fue de bruces al frío piso de la recamara. Hades miro todo sorprendido y haciendo uso de sus buenos reflejos, con una solo brazo alcanzo a sujetar todo el cuerpo del pequeño, evitando que este ultimo se diera en las narices contra el piso.

Hades lo vio extasiado, le parecía tan delgado, tan frágil, se prometió que nadie jamás lastimaría ese ser angelical, además que le parecía en ese momento tan tierno y seductor ver al menor usando una de sus camisas, le resutaba adorable, pues obviamente se le veía demasiado grande.

Lo sujeto fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-Cálmate, esos bastardos te drogaron. Debes estar aun muy confundido.- Hades volvió a tocar sus cabellos, queriendo que a través de sus caricias el pequeño se calmara un poco.

- !No! Usted no entiende... Recuerdo que iba con mi hermano Ikki rumbo al casino cuando unos sujetos vestidos de negro nos subieron a un coche... y ya no recuerdo que mas paso...-

Shun sujeto su cabeza tratando de recordar.- Ellos deben tenerlo aun prisionero! !Debo ir a salvarlo!- Shun se notaba visiblemente desesperado.

- ¿Ikki Kiddo?- Hades lo sentó en la cama y se dirigió a un buró de donde tomó un sobre tamaño carta.- Lee esto Shun.- le entrego el sobre al menor.

- Conozco muy bien a tu hermano, debe mucho dinero al casino, pidió prestamos de altas sumas de dinero a una de mis empresas, esta hasta el cuello de deudas, y los negocios con yakuzas no perdonan demoras.-

Esto lo decía mientras miraba como el pequeño leía atentamente el contenido de aquel sobre, donde se detallaba el adeudo de su hermano con las distintas casas de apuesta y prestamistas del bajo mundo.

- !No puede ser!- Shun ahora estaba horrorizado, las sumas eran millonarias para el.

- Ikki te vendió al casino Shun, El te vendió para pagar sus deudas. Y el casino te subasto para recuperar el dinero que les debía tu hermano.- Hades soltó esto sin reparar en lo cruel o frío que sonaran sus palabras.

Shun abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, se acuaron en un segundo y grandes labrimas comenzaron a salir por ellos, se levanto de golpe de la cama y con puño cerrado comenzó a golpear el pecho de Hades, quien se encontraba de pie en ese momento.

-!MENITRA! !IKKI ES MI HERMANO!- Shun no dejaba de llorar, y tampoco paraba de dar golpes fuertes sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

- !!ES MENTIRA! ES MENTIRA!!- Shun gritaba y golpeaba incontenible sobre Hades. su carita sonrojada y bañada en lagrimas.

Hades no se inmutaba, su duro y firme pectoral soporto los embates del pequeño, pues aun cuando Shun lo golpeaba fuertemente, no le estaba provocando ningún daño. Sin embargo, el mayor tuvo que reconocer que no midió sus palabras. Lo ultimo que buscaba era hacer llorar al ángel.

-! TU NO NOS CONOCES! TU ERES UN EXTRAÑO! ¡A TI NO TE INCUMBE ESTO!- Shun terminó soltándolo esas palabras aun muy dolido y afectado por lo que le había dicho Hades de su hermano.

-¡!TU ERES UN COMPLETO EXTRAÑO QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA!!- Shun dejo de golpear el pecho de Hades, no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque el pelinegro le estaba sujetando las muñecas con muñecas con fuerza, lastimando levemente al menor.

-¿No me incumbe? ¿Soy un extraño?- Hades se irrito, el que Shun le hubiera dicho extraño si que le caló. No lo recordaba y se dio cuenta que eso le molestaba sobremanera.

Iba a poner las cosas en claro de una vez. Aclararía la situación del pequeño en ese preciso momento.

-Escuchame bien pequeño Shun, tu en este momento me perteneces.- Hade empujo bruscamente al peliverde de nuevo a la cama.- Yo te compre!- Shun observo horrorizado como Hades le despojaba con violencia la camisa dejándolo nuevamente desnudo.

- Ahora eres de mi propiedad. Y todo me incumbe ahora.- Hades se acomodo sobre el cuerpo del menor quien muerto de miedo trato de apartarlo sin mucho éxito.

En un rápido movimiento Hades manipulo el frágil cuerpo y lo volteó boca abajo en la cama, sujetando uno de sus brazos sobre la pequeña y blanca espalda, sometiéndolo de inmediato. El pequeño gimió de dolor ante la brusquedad y el dolor que provoco su brazo al torcerlo así.

-Ahora eres mío.- Los ojos de Hades de pronto tuvieron un peculiar brillo carmín. Comenzó a tocar el pequeño cuerpo con la mano que tenía libre, degustándose con el suave tacto de la nívea piel del niño, maravillado por tener al fin ese angelical ser entre sus manos.

No pensó en nada mas, dejándose llevar por sus instintos y sin escuchar las replicas del menor, dirigio su mano a la espalda baja, masajeando ahora con rudeza la parte baja del niño.


	4. Violacion

Era una pesadilla, una cruel y horrible pesadilla, quería despertar, quería despertar ahora. No quería darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su rostro de pronto comenzó a bañarse de nuevo en lagrimas, sollozando, era demasiado, demasiado para él.

Hades no hacia caso de las protestas, se mostraba ausente, salvaje, mas herido por sus propias razones personales, que no se daba cuenta del daño emocional y físico que le estaba inflingiendo al menor. Aquel ser que un año atrás prometió que cuidaría y evitaría que hicieran daño. Aquel ángel que ahora se encontraba bajo su cuerpo protestando y llorando desesperado por que Hades se detuviera.

Hades tomo un frasco del buró y vertiendo un poco de contenido en el orificio del pequeño, se acerco a una de sus orejitas y le susurro seductoramente a su oído:  
- Este lubricante facilitara las cosas para ti.- Y aspirando el suave aroma de los cabellos verdes hundió su cabeza en el cuello del menor mientras con su mano libre distribuía el liquido viscoso en el trasero suave y blanco del conejito.

- ! No!!Por favor! Ikki niisan...- Shun entre sollozos rogaba que Hades se detuviera, pronunció el nombre de aquella persona que consideraba la persona mas amada para el, aquella que le cuidó y protegió desde pequeño, no podía creer que por culpa de esa persona estuviera él ahora en esta situación. Shun no pudo evitar llorar recordando los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

**recuerdo**  
-¿Qué pasa niisan?- Shun llego a la pequeña casa con unas bolsas de comida, notando a su hermano mayor sentado en un sofá, visiblemente consternado, con sus manos sujetando su cabeza.  
- Shun. Estoy en graves problemas. Me temo que tendremos que irnos de la ciudad.- Ikki le contesto con su cabeza gacha sujetándola aún con sus manos.  
- ¿Qué? pero... ¿Por qué?- Shun deja las bolsas en la mesa y se acerca a Ikki preocupado. Quería entender las palabras de Ikki.  
-Yo... te he defraudado, lo siento tanto.- Ikki hablo y hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas, apretando esta vez sus cabellos con sus grandes manos. Shun nunca el había visto así. Se asustó sobremanera e hincándose delante de su hermano mayor busco su rostro.  
- Nissan, no digas eso, tu nunca me defraudarías, eres el mejor hermano del mundo.-

**fin recuerdo**

Hades introdujo un dedo dentro del orificio de Shun. Este volvió a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y emitió un grito de dolor, eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada, le estaba lastimando, El dedo de Hades se habría paso dentro de él, con brusquedad, sin compasión, sin cuidado. ¿Por qué le hacia eso?, el no le había hecho nada malo. El era un buen chico... ¿o no?

Hades estaba extasiado, se excitó aun más al sentir y ver el cuerpecito del pequeño retorciéndose por evitar el contacto, tratando de evitar ser penetrado por su dedo anular. Sonrió malévolamente y escuchó las protestas y sollozos del menor. Pero no pararía, se dio cuenta que lo estaba disfrutando y no pararía.

- ¡!¿Por que niisan?!! - Shun ahogó un grito, mezcla del dolor que le provocaba Hades con sus manos, y el dolor de saberse vendido por su hermano. Volvió a rememorar lo ocurrido antes que esta pesadilla iniciara.

**recuerdo**

- Nissan... Por favor dime que pasa.- Shun tomo las manos de su hermano mayor para que alzara la cabeza y le mirara. Estaba asustado de ver a Ikki en ese estado.  
- Shun... Perdóname...- Ikki alzo la mirada y sus ojos estaban irritados, a punto de llorar, Shun abrió los suyos asombrado y asustado de ver a Ikki así, nunca le había visto tan alterado.  
- Niisan... ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué debo perdonarte?- Shun miro a su hermano a los ojos aun sosteniendo sus manos, sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la expresión de Ikki.

Ikki vio a su hermano, su carita hermosa, sus grandes y puros ojos verdes aguamarina, se soltó de una de las manos de Shun para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de su hermano menor. Shun al sentir la mano de Ikki acariciándole no pudo evitar soltar gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos. Le estaba asustando ver a Ikki así.

- Te amo Shun. Nunca olvides que te amo.- Ikki continuo acariciando la mejilla blanca y sonrosada del peliverde, limpiando con su pulgar las lagrimas que bajaban de esos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes. Shun no aguanto mas y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano. Ikki se senita miserable, rodeo con una mano el delgado cuerpo y acaricio los cabellos rizados de su pequeño hermano.

**Fin del recuerdo**

- AAAAAAAH!! BASTA!!! Duele!! DUELE!!- Shun suplicaba entre llanto y dolor, pues sin previo aviso Hades ahora introducía dos de sus grandes y largos dedos dentro del estrecho orificio del pequeño, obligando al peliverde a volver al presente y seguir soportando el tortuoso trato que le estaba dando ese poderoso hombre que le tenia herméticamente sujeto. Shun bañaba la almohada con su llanto, ahogando sus fritos hundiendo su cabeza en ella, mientras Hades se divertía moviendo sus dedos dentro del cuerpo del pequeño.

- Por ... AAAh!!.. favor.... aaagh!- Shun se retorcía tratando de sacar esos dedos intrusos, tratando de zafarse del fuerte y hermético agarre que ejercía Hades en sus muñecas, moviéndose evitando el contacto del cuerpo del mayor, llorando con una carita que demostraba sonrojada el dolor y la vergüenza que el provocaba estar en esa situación. De nuevo la voz de su hermano resonó en su cabeza.

**Recuerdo**  
- !Shun! !Prometieron que no lo lastimarían!- Ikki forcejeaba con dos sujetos corpulentos mayores que él, que le tenian fuertemente sujeto de ambos brazos y del cuello. Mientras Ikki observaba como un tercer sujeto, vestido de traje sastre color negro, mantenía a Shun acorralado contra la pared de la pequeña estancia de la casa.

-Tranquilo Ikki, mi señor dijo que en verdad era una joya tu hermanito... pero se quedo corto... mira nada mas que belleza, y de seguro es virgen, ¿verdad?- El sujeto desconocido alzo la barbilla del pequeño obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. Shun estaba paralizado del miedo. Esos sujetos entraron bruscamente a su casa y tenían sometido a su hermano mayor.

- Por favor, no tenemos nada de valor...- Shun alcanzo a decir con una voz temblorosa a causa del miedo y de no saber las intenciones de esos sujetos que allanaron su hogar y el de su hermano mayor.

- En eso te equivocas "conejito"- El Hombre acerco su rostro a la cara del peliverde, quien parecía que en cualquier momento gritaría o estallaría en llanto.- Tu en este momento te has convertido en mercancía muy valiosa para el señor Kiddo.-

- !!Suéltalo Death Mask! Yo mismo iba a llevarlo con el señor Kiddo!!!- Ikki miraba horrorizado como ese hombre moreno de cabello azul se mantenía muy cerca del rostro de su hermanito. El no quería que las cosas se dieran así. No imagino que el señor Mitsumasa Kiddo mandara a sus hombres por él y el pago que prometió.

- jajajajajajajjaja, La verdad el señor Kiddo quiso hacerlo a su manera gallinita, y además, no confía mucho en ti ahora.- En un descuido de Death Mask, Shun aprovecha para soltare del agarre deslizándose rápidamente hacia abajo y patinando entre las piernas del moreno. Death mask no espero eso, miro sobre su hombro como el pequeño ángel corría hacia la cocina.

- No es muy inteligente el bello mocoso, Ikki.- Death mask se dirigió con calma hacia donde se encontraba Shun. Entendió que el peliverde no trataba de huir, sino que trataba de buscar un arma para enfrentarse a ellos para ayudar a Ikki. Sonrió divertido en la entrada de la cocina y miró al pequeño, quien sobresaltado se giro a mirarlo atemorizado con un cuchillo temblando entre sus blancas manos.

**Fin recuerdo**

- !!Ya no! !YA NO! AAAAAAAGH!!!- Shun gemía mas hundiendo su cabeza entre las sabanas y la almohada de la amplia cama de Hades, retorciéndose más ferozmente, haciéndose daño en sus muñecas, pues ni un centímetro podía mover el agarre que ejercía la fuerte mano de Hades.

Esta vez, Hades introducía un tercer dedo en el orificio, disfrutando como el pequeño lo contraía pues no deseaba esa invasión tortuosa y dolorosa. Los recuerdos de hace unas horas se amontonaban mezclándose con al humillación y el dolor que estaba experimentando en ese momento. La almohada estaba ahora empapada, y el llanto no paraba de resbalarse por las mejillas y el rostro ya enrojecido del pequeños Shun.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias a los comentarios chicas, y les pido disculpas si he dejado olvidada esta historia, la verdad me han pasado muchas cosas muy personales, pero bueno… aquí les dejo una continuación, me disculpo también por lo cortita. Pero pronto traigo una continuación más amplia y detallada. Es una promesa._

Capitulo 5

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ya irritados ojos verdes, se sentía mareado, tantos pensamientos, tantos hechos, tantos recuerdos, tantas sensaciones, tanto dolor, su cabeza estaba por estallar. Lo que sentía era dolor, amargura, tristeza, vergüenza y traición, y no sabía cual de todos esos sentimientos era el peor de todos. Volvió a gritar de dolor por el movimiento brusco que sintió dentro de sí. Volvió a implorarle a Hades que se detuviera. Volvió a forcejear inútilmente por quitarse ese intruso de encima. Igual volvió a recordar lo ocurrido esa noche.

****recuerdo****

- Lindo conejito... no seas malo y deja ese cuchillo.- Death Mask le hablaba a Shun a medida que se acercaba adentrándose a la cocina de la pequeña casa. Estaba sonriendo por lo divertido que le estaba resultando jugar con ese hermoso niño.

- Vamos, dame ese cuchillo que te puedes cortar su hermosa piel.- Se estaba acercando lentamente pues estaba mas que divertido observando las reacciones de miedo y terror en el hermano menor de Ikki.

-!No! !No se acerque!- La mano, con la cual sujetaba el cuchillo de cocina, no paraba de temblarle, era obvio que era la primera vez que amenazaba a alguien, y mas aún, la primera vez que se sentía tan aterrado. Dió un paso atrás topándose con el fregador de la cocina, no había vuelta atrás, debía ir de frente, pues la puerta de la cocina se encontraba detrás de aquel hombre que se acercaba peligrosamente con una sonrisa lasciva y expresión de matón.

- Tu no quieres hacer esto, quieres ayudar a tu hermano ¿no?- Death Mask estaba solo a unos milímetros del tembloroso cuchillo que mantenía sujetando el peliverde. DeathMask aun sonriendo y sin apartar la vista del rostro lleno de pánico y confusión del peliverde, tomo por la cuchilla el objeto punzo cortante y lo tiro al suelo de la cocina. El peliverde reacciono tarde y solo observo en el suelo el cuchillo.- Tu hermano mayor debe una gran suma de dinero al señor Mitsumasa, ¿Quieres ayudarle ángel?- Death Mask se llevo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y se sonrió divertido ante la mirada acuosa e inocente del pequeño.

-!Déjalo ya DeathMask! !YO LO LLEVARE ANTE MITSUMASA! !DEJALO EN PAZ!- Ikki gritaba desde la sala aun forcejeando inútilmente por quitarse de encima a esos dos sujetos corpulentos. Ese no era el plan. El no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, el no quería lastimar a su hermanito. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. En aquel momento que le amenazaron de muerte, donde su vida se encontraba en peligro, no pensó las cosas. Su hermano pequeño ahora se encontraba a merced de esos matones. Su frustración llego al límite.

Ikki dejó de forcejear, los sujetos corpulentos se miraron sorprendidos, Ikki se dejo vencer, derrotado agacho la cabeza, sus mechones de cabello azul le taparon la mirada, empezó a temblar, pequeños espasmos le sacudían el cuerpo. Los fortachones se dieron cuenta de la razón, Ikki estaba llorando. Por lo bajo susurró para sí mismo - Perdóname, perdóname Shun-

***Fin del Recuerdo***

Era vergonzoso, además de los gritos estaba escuchando sus propios gemidos, y eso le causaba aun más vergüenza y dolor. Había cierto efecto en su cuerpo, que le provocaban esos dedos intrusos dentro de su orificio anal! Esos dedos le estaban violando ¡Y él aun se atrevía a gemir de placer! Era cada segundo mas insoportable, gruesas lagrimabas seguían bañando su delicado rostro, cada vez mas enrojecido y acalorado.

Hades noto y escucho los gemidos suaves y a la vez contenidos del pequeño, los espasmo y temblores ahora se mezclaban con los intentos de soltarse del agarre. Hades sonrió satisfecho y siguió con su tarea, besando al mismo tiempo el suave cuello del peliverde.

-Basta… Por favor… ya no siga…- Shun ya no gritaba, estaba mas que cansado, sus fuerzas se le estaban agotando, no así sus lagrimas, que no dejaban de salir de sus verdes ojos.


	6. Conspiracion

_Aquí viene el siguiente capitulo. Gracias a quienes me han leído, la verdad deje muy olvidado esta historia, lo siento. Pero en serio, me desmotive mucho. Espero no defraudarles. Recuerden que Saint sella no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Así como Okane Ganai, su historia y nombre, no son de mi propiedad. Los utilizo solo con fines de entretenimiento._

- Pronto acabara ángel, lo prometo.- La promesa de Hades hizo temblar mas fuerte al niño, que asustado y adolorido emitió un fuerte quejido acompañado de un gemido que ni él mismo espero emitir, cuando los dedos del pelinegro abandonaron el estrecho orificio.

Shun aún boca abajo, pensó que aquello efectivamente había terminado, se relajo un poco aun en la posición en que estaba sobre la revuelta cama, pues Hades aun no le soltaba el agarre y su brazo seguía tras su espalda provocándole dolor. Pero entonces volvió a sentir pánico, el temblor y las suplicas hicieron su aparición también.

Hades se había desabrochado su pantalón, y su miembro ya duro y erecto se asomó palpitante fuera de la bragueta. Apenas la punta de su miembro tocó la lubricada y ya un poco dilatada entrada, el cuerpo pequeño volvió a contraerse y temblar. Shun volvió a agitarse en la cama y suplicar cordura al hombre mayor que le estaba torturando de cruel manera.

-¡No! ¡Por favor deténgase! ¡Ya basta!- Shun apretó fuerte los ojos y sus sonrojadas mejillas volvieron a encenderse en carmín al sentir ese duro y grande miembro abriéndose paso en su orificio estrecho.

-¡Duele! ¡DUELE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOO!!- Hades entonces lo acomodó ágilmente el delgado cuerpo boca arriba aun bajo su cuerpo y siguió penetrando al pequeño que ahora sujetaba de las muñecas.

El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, inaudito, no lo soportaría mucho tiempo, sintió que moriría, y si la muerte venia, eso le resultaría en ese momento algo misericordioso. Sentía como ese miembro enorme le raspaba y partía cruelmente las entrañas, la fricción dentro de su entrada le estaba quemando. El dolor era tan indescriptible y atroz, tan vergonzoso y humillante, que entonces suplico morir para no percibir más ninguna de esas crueles sensaciones.

Fue un último empuje, fue solo una embestida fuerte, y entro por completo y sin compasión en el cuerpo pequeño. Los ojos del pequeño se dilataron, las lagrimas salieron copiosas de sus grandes orbes y la boca del niño se abrió por reflejo pero el sonido tardo unos segundos en salir de ella.

-¡! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!- Se arqueó del dolor casi saltando de la cama, si no fuera porque Hades le tenía sujeto. El mayor le sujetaba con una mano las dos muñecas del menor, mientras sujetaba una pierna del chico sobre su hombro para facilitar el acceso a la cruel penetración. El gritó fue tan potente y doloroso que sintió que le desgarraba la garganta, igual que sentía cómo le desgarraban las entrañas por dentro. Ahí fue que perdió el sentido y todo se volvió nubloso y blanquecino.

**Recuerdo**

-¡Suélteme ¡ ¡Niisan! ¡Niisan!- Shun forcejeaba entre los brazos de DeathMask, que lo tenia sujeto rodeándolo por completo con ambos brazos y lo arrastraba fuera de la casa.

-¡Deathmask! No lo lastimes! ¡Prometieron que él no saldría herido!- Ikki también Gritaba al tiempo que los hombres que le sujetaban también le conducían fuera de la casa y los dirigían a una limosina negra que aguardaba estacionada enfrente.-¡Shun!-

Shun pataleaba y se retorcía entre los brazos de Deathmask, éste último no podía estar más complacido por la diversión que le estaba dando ese conejito hermoso. Le parecía adorable como el angelito intentaba todavía luchar y tratar de escapar del destino que su propio hermano le había tejido. Se comenzó a carcajear divertido mientras introducía al peliverde dentro del auto. Los dos tipos fortachones aventaban a Ikki dentro de la limosina, provocando que se golpeara fuertemente cuando cayó en el suelo del amplio auto.

-Ikki niisan!- Shun se preocupó cuando miró a su hermano estrellarse dentro del auto. Death mask soltó el agarre para permitirle al pequeño ayudar a Ikki a sentarse, pues los tipos fortachones entraban también para acomodarse en los dos asientos. Quedando en un asiento DeathMask, Shun e Ikki, y de frente a ellos los dos tipos fortachones. Ikki entendió que ya no había escapatoria, ya dentro del auto, sabía que ya no habría vuelta a tras, se lamento en silencio y abrazó fuerte a su pequeño hermano soltando de nuevo unas cuantas lagrimas de arrepentimiento. Shun se abrazó también a su hermano, escondiéndose atemorizado entre sus brazos.

¿Niisan, que pasa? ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Shun entre los brazos de su hermano y sin salir de su refugio protector, le preguntó a su hermano por la actual situación.

Perdóname… Conejito perdóname.- Fue lo único que Ikki contestó y apretó mas hacia el el cuerpecito de su hermano menor.

Shun al escuchar eso último se asustó más. Comenzó a llorar prensado entre los fuertes brazos de su niisan, y aunque no entendió del todo lo que pasaba, dedujo que era algo sumamente malo, pues nunca había visto así a su fuerte y poderoso hermano. Notó como su hermano mayor también lloraba, por los espasmos y por las lágrimas que se resbalaban y humedecían su verde cabellera.

Llegamos caballeros. Ikki, te advierto, no trates de hacer nada estúpido, todo esta área es Territorio de Mitsumasa Kiddo, y créeme, ya esta muy enojado contigo.- Death Mask le dirigió estas palabras a Ikki cuando el auto por fin se detuvo.

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué quiere de mi niisan?- Shun se atrevió a preguntarle al hombre frente a ellos, aún apretujado entre los brazos de Ikki.

De ti lindura, pregunta lo que separamos de ti.- DeathMask se acerco a tocar la barbilla de Shun, sonriéndole seductoramente. El pequeño se asustó por el contacto y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

Ja ja jajaja, Ikki, tal vez Mitsumasa olvide todo su enojo contigo, tu hermanito de veras es la joya que dijiste que era. Es exquisito.- DeathMask se carcajeó abriendo la puerta de la limo seguido de uno de los tipos corpulentos.

El otro hombres prácticamente arrebató a Shun de los brazos de Ikki. Este último estuvo a punto de soltarle un golpe al tipo fortachón cuando sintió como le despojaban de su pequeño hermanito, pero la voz de DeathMask fuera del vehiculo le llamó:

Ikki, ten cuidado, Recuerda que un movimiento en falso y el trato se acaba con una bala perdida para tu hermanito, y otra para ti claro.- Ikki escuchó eso y apretando el puño con frustración salió del auto temblando en ira contenida.

El hombre corpulento dentro del auto tenía inmovilizado a Shun con un solo brazo, salió de la limosina con el pequeño bien sujeto, quien torpemente forcejeaba y trataba de soltarse. Cuando estuvieron de pie ya en la calle. Shun se dio cuenta que se encontraban las afueras del Casino Okane. Famoso en la ciudad por ser parte de un emporio controlado por yakuza Mitsumasa Kiddo.

¿Niisan, éstas personas son miembros de la banda de Mitsumasa Kiddo?- Shun aun seguía sujeto por el tipo, pero Ikki se encontraba cerca de él.

S-si. Si Shun, lamentablemente me involucré con ellos sin quererlo.- Ikki torpemente pudo contestarle sin sentirse mas culpable.

DeathMask hizo un movimiento de cabeza y entró al casino. Los tipos corpulentos entraron con Shun e Ikki por uno de los costados del gran edificio. Shun fue soltado y advertido que no hiciera nada estúpido. Ikki lo tomó por los hombros y se dejaron llevar hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto donde había una salita lounge de sillones en vinil-piel negro. Uno de los tipos les ordeno sentarse mientras aparecía DeathMask.


	7. En venta

_Aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y quiero disculparme con todas ustedes, mil gracias por sus reviews, gracias a sus constantes ánimos, he continuado la historia y prometo ponerme a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo. Las quiero!_

_Saint Seiya, Okane Ganai y sus personaje no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, gracias.s_

CAPITULO 7

Todo se volvió silencio. La habitación con la luz blanca encendida, la cama desordenada, con las sabanas blancas manchadas con un poco de sangre. Ya habrían pasado unas dos horas, desde que el niño recobró el sentido y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, Hades sintiéndose terriblemente culpable taladrado por cada sollozo que emitía el peliverde.

Ahora todo tenso y callado. Un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado en posición fetal sollozando quedamente, casi imperceptible. Un cuerpo grande y fornido sentado a la orilla de la cama mirando al más pequeño temblando desnudo sobre las finas sabanas.

Hades no supo como fue que paso todo. Se preguntaba por qué lo hizo, no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, solo supo que perdió el control ante ese hermoso y divino niño que ahora se encontraba indefenso, ese hermoso ángel de verdes y puros ojos que no paraban de llorar y ahora se encontraban enrojecidos.

El juro que lo protegería, aquella vez, la primera vez que lo vio, se prometió que nunca nadie dañaría ni ensuciaría a ese ser tan puro y hermoso, y ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado sin poder consolarle. Pues él mismo, por querer tenerlo lo había violado.

Por… por favor…- Una suave y frágil voz, llena de dolor, sacó a Hades de sus pensamientos.

…déjame ir… con mi… niisan - Shun había tomado una de las manos de Hades para suplicarle que le dejara ir con su hermano mayor. Hades se dio cuenta que no podría retenerlo. Que aunque el quisiera tenerlo, ese niño no se quedaría con él.

Hades no podría convencerlo de quedarse con él. Menos ahora que había cometido un abuso tan atroz hacia ese pequeño. Pero no se dejaría amedrentar. No, él, el yakuza mas temido de Tokio se quedaría con ese niño.

Puedo dejarte libre.- Ante las palabras del pelinegro, Shun abrió sorprendido sus hermosos ojos verdes y trató de incorporarse aún adolorido.

Te dejaré ir cuando me devuelvas el dinero que pagué por ti.- Hades volteó a mirar al pequeño con sus fríos y apacibles ojos verdes.

…no…- Shun no podía creerlo. Esas palabras le condenaban cruelmente.

Deberás darme los 800 millones que pagué por ti. Y entonces serás libre.- Hades dijo eso con la voz firme, clara y fría.

Shun agachó la mirada, sus grandes ojos aguamarina temblaron acuosos, cerró en puño sus blancas manos, apretando con fuerza las sabanas donde había sido violado. El no tenía ese dinero, ni trabajo. Solo era un estudiante de preparatoria. Estaba atrapado, atrapado con ese cruel y espantoso hombre que le había violado sin consideración, y sin importarle que ambos fueran varones.

Hades se puso de pie, tomando del sillón de la habitación el saco que horas antes había usado, para volver al pie de la cama. Tomó algo de uno de los bolsillos internos del saco y después de eso cubrió el delgado cuerpo que aún temblaba sobre la blanca sabana. Shun miró a la cara al pelinegro, la cara del peliverde era de inmenso dolor. Hades cerró unos segundos sus ojos para volver a hablar.

Te daré un trabajo.- Si no podía retenerlo por voluntad, entonces…

Me… ¿Me darás… un trabajo?- Shun estaba confundido, a medio sentar en la cama, aún sentía el dolor por el desgarre y los moretones.

Te pagaré 500,000 dólares por tener tu cuerpo.- … entonces lo retendría por dinero.

Dicho esto, Hades aventó un fajo de billetes a la cama provocando una lluvia de dinero que asombró y palideció al mismo tiempo al pequeño Shun, que se protegió con el amplio seco, cubriendo su desnudez, tratando de procesar cada una de las ultimas palabras dichas por el alto pelinegro.

Flash Back****

Ambos hermanos se encontraban sentados en el sillón amplio color negro de piel, Ikki no soltaba a su hermano tratando despertar de esa espantosa y horrible pesadilla. Shun entonces alzó la vista para mirar a su hermano y preguntarle:

Niisan, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué dicen que Mitsumasa te busca?- Shun miró a su hermano mayor con la mirada consternada. Ikki al mirar en esos hermosos y puros ojos verdes se sintió morir, no sabía como explicarle en qué situación se encontraban ahora.

Shun… yo… he venido varias noches a jugar en el casino…- Ikki soltó a su hermano, jutno ambas manos y agacho la cabeza derrotado. Pero prosiguió con su explicación.- Gané varias veces, pero hice malas jugadas en las últimas semanas. Pedí varios préstamos para seguir jugando y…- Ikki volteó a mirar a su hermanito.

Les debes dinero a éstos matones, ¿Es eso?- Shun dedujo la problemática de su hermano menor.

Lindo y tierno conejito.- Death Mask entró en ese momento a la habitación con una inmensa sonrisa.- ¿Quieres explicarle Ikki? O tal vez quieras que yo se lo diga yo.-

DeathMask se acercó donde se encontraban Ikki y Shun sentados conversando, agacha la cabeza para escuchar la respuesta de Ikki, pero éste solo atina a emitir un suspiro de frustración mientras apoya la frente de su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas. DeathMask sonríe nuevamente, entiende que es la respuesta de Ikki.

bien lindura, te explicaré yo entonces.- Death mask se para frente al peliverde y se acuclilla para quedar mas cerca del niño.- Resulta que tu hermano mayor, aquí presente, no solo nos debe dinero.

Podemos vender nuestra casa y pagarles.- Shun dijo eso último aún asustado de tener a ese hombre cerca.

Jajajajajaja!! ¡En serio Ikki, es adorable! ¿De verdad son hermanos?- Deathmask volvió la mirada a Shun de nuevo.- Tu hermanito comenzó a jugar en este casino y se confió demasiado. Nos pidió dinero prestado para reponerse cuando lo abandono su buena racha.- Deathmask entonces hizo una seña a los tipos que no abandonaban su posición en el cuarto. Uno de ellos entendió la seña y salió por una de la spuertas.

DeathMask seguí de cuclillas frente a Shun, con su mirada malévola y su sonrisa lasciva, disfrutando cada uno de los gestos y expresiones en ese hermoso y angelical rostro. Estaba de nuevo divirtiéndose con el chiquillo, que entendía por qué Ikki le llamaba conejito, y ahora por fastidiar o por reconocer que era un apodo lindo él también estaba usando.

Pues bien pequeño- DeathMask continuó con el relato.- Tu hermano no se pudo reponer en el casino, y tampoco pudo pagarnos el dinero. Así que decidimos vende sus órganos para reponer el dinero que le habíamos prestado.- Aquí los ojitos de Shun se abrieron como platos con horror, para deleite de DeathMask.

Oh no, pero no te preocupes, él dijo que no podíamos matarlo, que si lo matábamos su pequeño y tienro hermano quedaría solo y desamparado.- Deathmask en un falso tono de condescendencia consoló al peliverde.- Asi que decidimos conocer a su hermanito menor.-

Perdoname… Perdoname Shun.- Ikki llamó la atención de Shun.- Pero prometo que te sacaré de esto, lo prometo conejito.- Ikki estaba hecho un remolino de emciones, mezclada la furia, la frustración y la profunda tristeza de no poder hacer nada por los dos en ese momento.

¿Sabes lo que hizo tu hermano mayor para salir de la deuda, conejito?- DeathMask tomó la barbilla del menor para obligarle a voltear a verlo. Shun negó con los ojitos a punto de soltar gruesas lagrimas.- Pues te vendió al casino.-

Al escuchar esas palabras, las lágrimas terminaron por salir de sus verdes y grandes ojos, negando con la cabeza incapaz de creer tal atrocidad. Ese vil y cruel hombre estaba jugando con él, ese cruel y despiadado hombre solo decía cosas horribles de su niisan.

No es cierto… mentira!.- Shun se puso de pie de golpe y volteó a ver a Ikki, quien seguía sentado en el sillon.- ¡Ikki! ¡Dile que no es cierto!- Las lágrimas salían descontroladas de sus ojos, su rostro ahora estaba enrojecido y mojado.

Dile Ikki, dile que es mentira.- Deathmask seguía acuclillado descansando sus brazos en sus rodillas.

¡!Ikki!! ¡Es mentira!....!IKKI!.- Shun no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, pero su hermano no reaccionaba, no aprobaba ni desmentía la declaración de Deathmask. No paraba de llorar, todo le daba vueltas, su hermano lo había vendido para pagar sus deudas.


	8. Traicion

Hades había salido rumbo a su oficina, Radamanthys fue a recogerlo a las 8 de la mañana en punto. Le ordenó a Shun que no intentara salir, que él volvería más tarde para comer.

El pequeño se encontraba solo en el amplio y lujoso apartamento, aun vestía con la amplia camisa color azul cielo que Hades le prestara para cubrirse. Se veía tan hermoso, tan irresistible, seductor y a la vez tan inocente e indefenso.

Sentado aun sobre la cama observando el dinero que Hades le arrojara mientras le sentenciaba su situación actual_…"Te dejaré ir si me pagas lo que pagué por ti"_… su semblante triste lo hizo volver sus pensamientos a lo que vagamente recordaba esa noche en que él y su Niisan fueron llevado al Casino.

***Recuerdo***

¡!IKKI!! ¡Dile que es mentira!! Ikki!!- Shun estaba notablemente exaltado, de pie al lado de Ikki, quien no dejaba de mirar el piso.

Perdóname… perdóname…- Ikki habló por fin, sin moverse de su posición, sentado mirando el suelo.

La expresión de terror y de horror se dibujó en el rostro de Shun, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus verdes ojos, mientras negaba incrédulo con la cabeza, se negaba a creer que su amado niisan pudiera hacer algo tan atroz.

No es cierto… ¡No es cierto!- Shun gritó a su hermano para que le encarara.- ¡Es una mentira!!- El pequeño se agachó para poder mirar a los ojos a su hermano mayor, pues Ikki aun no se atrevía a alzar la mirada.

Niisan… por favor…- Shun era un mar de lágrimas, tenia que escuchar a su niisan antes que creerle a esos desconocidos y malos hombres.

Ikki, aun sentado en el sofá de piel, se encontró con esos grandes, verdes e inocentes ojos, que derramaban lágrimas sin cesar. Ikki no pudo sentirse peor. Shun estaba aterrado, esos matones podían hacer con ellos cualquier cosa, y su hermano mayor no pida hacer nada.

El mayor de los hermanos no aguantó mas, tomando a su hermano pequeño por los hombros lo atrajo hacia a él, Shun arrodillado se sorprendió por el acto, pero se dejó hacer por su hermano mayor, quien lo atrajo a su pecho y lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho

El pequeño se asustó cuando Ikki, aún abrazado a él, comenzó a llorar, sin soltarlo, apretándolo aún más contra su cuerpo, Shun solo pudo abrazarse también a su niisan, pues estaba igual de asustado, y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Uno de los sujetos que acompañaba a DeathMask se acercó entonces con una bandeja con dos tazas de té. DeathMask la tomó y se acercó donde aún se encontraban abrazados los dos hermanos. Sonrió divertido y depositó la bandeja con las bebidas en lamesita de café frente al sillón de piel.

Esto en verdad se ha vuelto tan divertido- dijo para si DeathMask, pues sinceramente la situación de estos dos hermanos le hizo interesante el dia, sobre todo el pequeño conejito de ojos verdes. Le resultaba seductoramente encantador.

DeathMask se acuclilló para quedar en el suelo ala altura del pequeño, que aún no era soltado por Ikki, para poder hablarle. Ikki lo observó mientras descendía para acercarse a Shun, Deathmask le hizo una señal para que lo obligara a tomar el te.

Pequeño, no te preocupes, no le haremos nada a tu hermano mayor, pero debes portarte bien.

¿Qué harán conmigo? ¿Vender mis órganos?- Shun volteó aun sujetado por Ikki, y con una cara llena de miedo que DeathMask no pudo hacer más que reír.

Jajaaja, ay Ikki, en verdad es una joya, el jefe estará más que complacido.- Se dirigió a Ikki, quien no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.- No pequeño, no donaremos tus órganos, enterito, todo tu cuerpo valdrá millones para el jefe.- Diciendo esto último acarició los verdes cabellos del pequeño para levantarse y tomar su celular.

Ikki con cara de resignación y profunda tristeza, levantó a su hermano menor para sentarlo junto a él en el sillón. Tomó entonces una de las tazas de té y la acercó a las blancas manos de Shun, quien sin debatir nada a su niisan sujetó la taza de inmediato, pero con un leve temblor.

Vamos Shun, estas muy alterado, toma un poco de te, esto te calmará, por favor.- Ikki sujetando las manitas de su conejito, acercó la taza de te a la boca del pequeño. Shun no podía desobedecer a su niisan, así que le dio un sorbo a la infusión.

DeathMask hacía una llamada por su celular pero sin perder ningún detalle de lo que ocurría entre los dos hermanitos. Sonriendo maliciosamente, informó que todo estaba saliendo perfectamente.

Ikki dirigió su mirada a DeathMask, quien sin desatender su llamada, le dio de nuevo indicaciones para que obligara al peliverde a tomar más té. Ikki cerró los ojos con frustración, y asintió con profunda tristeza.

Niisan, ¿Verdad que es mentira todo lo que ese hombre dijo?- Shun habló cuand por fin Ikki le permitió bajar la taza de te.

Shun, te prometo que trataré de recuperarte. Júrame que no me odiarás.- Ikki hablo con firmeza y decisión en su voz

Niisan, yo jamás podria odiarte, eres mi única familia.- Shun, habló con los ojos brillosos.- Tu me has cuidado y protegido desde que tengo memoria, yo te quiero mucho.- Shun tomó con una de sus manos, la mano grande y morena de Ikki.

Ikki al escuchar a su hermano mayor, no pudo sentirse peor. Pero su lindo conejito aún confiaba ciegamente en él. Pero Ikki estaba asustado, y no queria morir a manos de los yakuzas de Kiddo.

Toma un poco mas Shun, te hará bien, anda.- Ikki volvió a acercar la taza de té a los labios húmedos del peliverde, quien obediente dio un sorbo a la bebida.

Niisan, me siento extraño…- Shun le habla con la voz algo pesada a su niisan.

Es normal, estás cansado, toma un poco mas.- Ikki lo obliga a beber de nuevo.

Niisan… tengo…sueño…- Shun bebe un sorbo más y sus ojos se empiezan a entrecerrar y su cabecita a ladearse.

Estas cansado usaba, eso es todo.- Ikki toma la cabeza de Shun por el cuello y le aleja la taza de las manos mientras poco a poco lo va recostando en el amplio sillon.

No… no quiero… dormir…- Shun ya recostado con los ojos cerrados intenta mantenerse despierto, pero le es imposible.

Sshhh… SShhh..- Ikki le acaricia los cabellos para que duerma con más tranquilidad.

Ikki mira a su hermano menor, ahora inconciente, indefenso y a merced de uno de los grupos de yakuza más peligrosos de Japón. Empuña sus manos con ira y frustración, levanta la mirada y se da cuenta que todo el tiempo fue observado por DeathMask, quien no perdió detalle de lo que ocurría.

Bien hecho Fénix, has cumplido, y el jefe está complacido.- DeathMask se acercó para observar de cerca al pequeño Shun.

No le haran daño, lo prometieron.- Ikki puso un brazo al costado del sillon para impedir que DeathMask acercara su mano al pequeño.

Prometimos no hacerle daño nosotros, y no lo haremos.- DeathMask se sonrió divertido ante la reacción de Ikki.

¿Por qué me llamaste Fénix?- Ikki alejó su brazo para encarar a DeathMask.

Jajajajaja, es que te queda bien el apodo, el jefe te lo puso, porque de ser hombre muerto, resultaste con mucha suerte gracias a tu angelito.- DeathMask dirige su mirada al peliverde dormido.- Renaciste Fñenix.

Ikki se pone de pie, resoplando confundido, frustrado y cansado. Lleva una de sus manos a su frente, tratando de despejar sus ideas. Voltea al sillón donde se encuentra su hermanito menor, inconciente, drogado por la infusión que él mismo le obligó a tomar.

Ya puedes irte Ikki, cuando el jefe llegue, no quiere encontrarte por aquí.- DeathMask dijo esto sin siquiera voltear a verlo, mientras se dirige a la puerta de la habitación.

¿No puedo quedarme a ver con quien…-

Si no te largas ahora, tendré que darte un nuevo apodo Fénix… tal vez… cadáver.- Cuando DeathMask dijo eso, uno de los sujetos corpulentos metió su mano en un bolso dentro de su saco.

Ikki, conociendo a esa clase de gente, supuso que no era un ceular, o una tarjeta de presentación. Empuño de nuevo sus manos. Asintió cerrando los ojos con profundo dolor y con el cuerpo más que tenso.

El peliazul se acercó al sillón, se agachó con una rodilla en el piso y besó la blanca frente de su hermano menor. Acarició unos momentos sus verdes cabellos y en voz queda le pidió perdón. Se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación a prisa, sin voltear nunca atrás.


	9. Fiebre

_Corregido capitulo 9. __Lamento mucho por la demora de este capitulo, lo cierto es que he estado muy ocupada, pero agradezco de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas quienes han leído y dejado comentarios al respecto, gracias a todas, pues todos los comentarios han sido muy amables, muy lindos y parece ser que les ha agradado mi humilde adaptación. Aquí traigo la entrega del capitulo 9, espero que sea de su agrado, y espero traer el siguiente lo mas pronto posible._

_La historia de Saint Seiya, Okane Ganai, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 9

Hades se encontraba ya instalado en su amplia oficina, sentado en un gran sillón ejecutivo, detrás de el, un amplio ventanal que dejaba ver el cielo azul de Japón. Hades no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso ángel, al cual lastimó de manera horrible, cruel y despiadada, solo por hacerle caso a sus más oscuros instintos. No se arrepentía de nada, pues ese niño en verdad era delicioso, fue realmente una experiencia maravillosa y gratificante el poseerlo la noche anterior. Pero si se sentía un poco culpable de haberlo hecho sin contemplaciones, violarlo. Admitió que todo fue porque se molesto por el comentario que hizo Shun, el decirle que era un extraño.... que no lo recordaba, eso fue algo tan decepcionante, tan doloroso para él.

En eso estaba el pelinegro cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre y entran dos gemelos idénticos, altos, vestidos de traje sastre color gris, con el cabello largo color azul oscuro, uno de ellos con el cabello azul oscuro mas intenso. Se paran justo enfrente del enorme escritorio donde Hades permanece sentado, hacen una reverencia a modo de saludo, y uno de ellos saca un bloc de notas digital.

- Señor, tenemos el informe que nos pidió de los inmuebles arrendados a la familia Aries.- Le informa uno de ellos.

- Adelante Kanon, Saga, denme el informe.- Hades de manera rutinaria espera el informe detallado de los gemelos.

Kanon, quien tiene el cabello un poco mas oscuro que su hermano gemelo, lee las notas en el artefacto mientras su hermano Saga saca un sobre tamaño carta que deposita encima del escritorio, al alcance de su jefe.

- La familia Aries, no ha podido recuperarse desde el quiebre de su compañía, ya nos deben bastante dinero, y nos ofrecen su mansión como deposito de garantía.- termino de decir Kanon.

- La mansión ya se encuentra hipotecada, Vale mucho dinero, pero solo cubre un 50 por ciento de su deuda.- Saga hablo complementando la información.

Hades tomo el sobre, lo abrió y saco unos papeles, los cuales reviso rápidamente, luego alzo la vista hacia los gemelos. Sin cambiar la expresión fría de su rostro les dio ordenes detallas para proceder.

-Tomen las escrituras como garantía, díganles que solo cubre el 30 porciento de su deuda, vuelvan a hipotecarla y denles un plazo de 40 días para pagar al menos otro diez porciento del monto total de la deuda.- Terminó de hablar Hades, y aventó los papales sobre el escritorio, espero a que los gemelos se retiraran con una reverencia y enseguida tomó el teléfono.

-Radamanthys, ven un momento por favor.- Hades ordenó por el auricular y colgó.

Radamanthys apareció tras la puerta metálica y de inmediato se presentó frente al amplio escritorio de su jefe y maestro. Se quedó de pie esperando instrucciones. Hades, aun sentado en el amplio sillón, mantenía un semblante pensativo, sus ojos profundos y azules se mantenían enfocados si mirar ningún punto en específico, llevo una mano a su sien, volteó a ver a su fiel guardaespaldas, quien no disimulaba su asombro de ver a su señor tan fuera de si. Era obvio que Hades no se mostraba así casi en ningún momento.

-Soy un desastre, ¿No Rada?- Hades se pone de pie para asomarse por el gran ventanal, dándole la espalda a su rubio compañero.

-¿Quiere que valla a verlo señor?- Obviamente, Radamanthys entendía muy bien la razón del por que su jefe se comportaba así, sabia que era la causa de cierto pequeños de cabellos y ojos verdes.

-No, esta bien, solo necesito que me des un informe sobre el estado de mi departamento, desde las nueve de la mañana que salimos, hasta ahora.-Hades habló sin apartar la mirada del gran ventanal.

-Muy bien señor...-Ryan sacó su móvil, oprimió unos digitos para escuchar una grabación, oprimió de nuevo y esperó.

-Solo se ha movido de la recamara al cuarto de baño en dos ocasiones, en este momento continúa en la recamara, señor.- Radamanthys terminó y guardó de nuevo el móvil en su saco.

-Bien... gracias... yo...- Hades volteó entonces a ver a su escolta sin saber qué decir, era obvia su preocupación.

-No hay mucho movimiento el día de hoy señor. Sería buena idea que le pasaran las llamadas importantes al teléfono de su casa.- Radamanthys lo sugirió esperando que su jefe entendiera.

-Bien, Radamnthys da la orden por favor, voy a mi casa, si hay algo importante que atender, que pasen mis llamadas al teléfono de mi casa. Si es mi hermana, deja dicho que nos veremos mañana en el restaurante de siempre.- Hades agradeció con la mirada a Ryan, se encaminó a la salida seguido de el rubio, quien se detuvo un momento en un escritorio situado a la salida de la gran oficina, dejó dichas las instrucciones de su señor y alcanzó al pelinegro justo cando el elevador se abría y ambos ingresaban en el.

Dentro del elevador, solo iban ellos dos, así que Hades aprovechó el momento para preguntar.

-Ryan...-

-¿si señor?-

-¿Es muy obvio?-

-Solo para mi señor-

-OH, ya veo... Gracias.-

-De nada señor.-

El trayecto al departamento no tuvo muchos contratiempos, por ser una hora temprana, no hubo mucho tráfico. Llegaron sin ningún inconveniente. Radamanthys le abrió la puerta a su señor y Hades se encaminó de inmediato al interior del edificio. Antes de cruzar la puerta de la recepción volteó hacia Radamanthys, quien seguía de pie a un lado del auto.

-Puedes quedarte en el departamento de la primera planta. Si ocupo algo mantente alerta.- Ordenó al tiempo que arrojaba unas llaves a su guardaespaldas, quien las atrapó en el aire sin ningún problema, asintiendo para ingresar al edificio después de ver a su jefe perderse en el corredor rumbo al ascensor.

Ese niño le tenia la cabeza hecha un lío, justamente a él, el hombre más frío, calculador y temido entre la mafia. Pero no lo dejaría ir, no ahora que ya lo tenía en su apartamento, no ahora que ya lo había hecho suyo, no ahora que sabía que quería seguir haciéndolo suyo.

Por fin el ascensor se detuvo, se encaminó a la puerta de su apartamento y la abrió. Silencio.

Hades se encaminó hacia el dormitorio cuando un ruido en la cocina hizo que se detuviera en seco y cambiara de dirección. Se paró justo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y lo vio, ahí estaba ese hermoso ángel de grandes ojos esmeraldas, vestido únicamente con una amplia camisa color blanco, las mangas le quedaban extremadamente grandes y apenas se asomaban sus blancas manos. La camisa le llegaba hasta medio muslo, dejando ver sus torneadas y blancas piernas, que temblaban un poco, pues el pequeño se encontraba en el fregador llenando un vaso con agua.

Hades lo observó sin hablar, embelesado admirando su preciada adquisición. Shun no lo notó hasta que dio la vuelta con su vaso lleno, y al ver al pelinegro, sus verdes ojos se abrieron como platos, espantado. El vaso cayó estrellándose escandalosamente, haciéndose añicos y derramando el líquido en el piso de la cocina.

Hades se sorprendió al ver la reacción en Shun al verle, se acercó al pequeño, quien ya se encontraba en el piso, muy apenado, tratando de recoger el desastre que había causado.

-Espera, puedes hacerte daño.- Hades quiso detenerlo tomando una de sus manos pero solo logró que el pequeño se asustara aún más y retrocediera hacia el mueble del fregador, con un semblante de terror en la cara.

Shun comenzó a temblar asustado, agazapado, tratando de pegarse lo más posible al mueble de la cocina, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. El mayor lo vio y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, el pequeño le tenía miedo, y no era para menos. Suspiró resignado y estiró uno de sus brazos para alcanzar al menor, que ante el movimiento tembló con más fuerza y emitió un quejido mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Hades por fin alcanzó la mano del peliverde, que se encontraba sangrando por la astilla de un pedazo de vidrio.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?- Hades al tomar la mano del pequeño notó que se encontraba muy caliente. Sin importarle la reacción que pudiera tener Shun, Hades le tocó la frente y sus sospechas fueron aclaradas, el niño estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes fiebre?- Hades puso un semblante molesto, y en un rápido movimiento, alzó a Shun en brazos, sorprendiendo al menor. De inmediato lo trasladó a la amplia cama, lo arropó y se dirigió al closet. Shun aún se encontraba sorprendido, pues prácticamente fue trasladado a la velocidad del sonido, y miró al mayor hacer un desorden dentro del closet.

-¿Donde puso Radamanthys el maldito botiquín?- Hades aventaba cajas, ropa y zapatos fuera del closet, desesperado por encontrar unas pastillas para bajar la fiebre de Shun. Cabe mencionar que El jefe Yakuza nunca había tenido un huésped enfermo en casa, pues incluso él no enfermaba muy seguido. Y era obvio que él no se hacia cargo.

Vease aquí a Hades con cara desesperada, corriendo por todo el cuarto, trasteando cada cajón, buró, caja y el closet, tratando de dar con algo que sirviera para ayudar con al fiebre del pequeño. De repente recordó que Rada se encontraba en el primer piso. Tomó su celular y le llamó.

-Radamanthys, necesito algo que sirva para bajar la fiebre... no, yo me encuentro bien.- Hades guardó silencio para escuchar y después de un momento asintió fuertemente, Shun no pudo evitar sonreír a la escena, le resultó muy cómico ver al fuerte hombre angustiado y perdiendo el control por una situación que para él era muy común, pues enfermaba muy seguido.

-Bien, date prisa.- Hades colgó el teléfono y volteó la vista a su pequeño huésped que seguía arropado en la cama. Shun iba a decirle algo cuando fue interrumpido abruptamente por el mayor.

-! ! Una sopa caliente!- La expresión decidida dejó a Shun pasmado, y lo último que vio, fue un mechón de cabellos negros desaparecer tras la puerta de la recámara, dejando a Shun con las palabras a punto de salir de su boca.

________________________________________________________________________

_Ahí lo tienen chicas, espero que me dejen comentarios, mee encanta leer sus opiniones, pues la adaptación depende mucho de la aceptación que le den, bueno, ahora quiero agradecer a ladyalmach, maryn, subaru1999, darkshuny, Shun200793 y yuriko hime por sus comentarios, mil gracias por sus reviews chicas, los aprecio mucho, y lamento no haber contestado antes hermosas. Las quiero._


	10. Atencion

_Es algo corto, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, por cierto, me encanta leer sus comentarios n-n, dejen sus opiniones. Gracias._

_La historia de Saint Seiya, Okane ganai y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

CAPITULO 10

Shun aun recostado en la cama y arropado con el cobertor, podía escuchar el disparate que se estaba armando en la cocina, no entendía muy bien, pero se oían golpes de ollas, trastes, cajones, platos, utensilios metálicos cayendo y una sarta de maldiciones peor dichas que un marinero malhablado.

El sueño se estaba haciendo presente, se sentía muy cansado, estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Shun abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Se dio cuenta que Hades había entrado con una bandeja en sus manos, y sobre ella un plato humeante. Lo deposito en el regazo de Shun y se le quedo mirando.

Shun también se quedó mirando al pelinegro, y sorprendido bajó la mirada a la bandeja que estaba ahora en su regazo, el plato estaba lleno de una sopa caliente. Shun volteo la mirada a Hades y observó un puchero en el rostro del pelinegro. Shun entendió y tomó la cuchara para tomar un poco de sopa.

Hades observó atento cada movimiento del pequeño peliverde, quien se veía con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la fiebre alta. Observó como el niño servía un poco de sopa en el cucharón y lo sorbía sin hacer ruido con su boca. Las manos de Hades se movían impacientes observando la reacción de Shun al pasar el bocado.

El pequeño cerró los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

¡Esta Sabrosa!- Exclamó Shun y tomó un poco mas con la cuchara para volver a sorberla sin hacer ruido.

No tienes que fingir… la zanahoria no quedo muy bien cocida…- Hades frunció el ceño avergonzado.

La zanahoria es mi verdura favorita.- Shun sonrió al mirar a Hades y se llevó la cuchara de nuevo a la boca.

El timbre del departamento sonó y Hades adivinó que Radamanthys por fin había llegado con el encargo. Acarició con su gran mano los cabellos del peliverde, quien se sorprendió por el gesto y con la cuchara aun en la boca volteó a ver al alto pelinegro. Hades se sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió a abrir la puerta del departamento.

La encargada me dijo que si con esto no le baja la fiebre, lo llevemos con urgencia a un hospital.- En cuanto Hades le abrió la puerta, Radamanthys entro hablando con una pequeña caja de pastillas que acababa de comprar en la farmacia.

Bien, esta en el cuatro recostado.- Hades se encaminó con Radamanthys detrás de él hacia la recamara.

Entraron los dos hombres y vieron a Shun aún comiendo su sopa, el niño los vio y se sorprendió de ver al alto rubio, si bien Radamanthys ya se había familiarizado con el pequeño, Shun no lo había visto nunca. Pues cuando fue trasladado del casino al departamento, iba drogado y no recordaba nada.

Tranquilo pequeño, soy Radamanthys, el guardaespaldas del Señor Hades.- Radamanthys entendió que el niño no lo recordaba.

Radamanthys, trae un vaso con agua de la cocina.- Hades tomo la caja de pastillas.

¡Si!- Rada acató la orden de inmediato.

No necesitan molestarse tanto, me da fiebre muy seguido.- Shun aun con la cara enrojecida por la fiebre aclaró que eso era algo muy normal para él.

¿! Qué ¡?- Hades se acercó al niño con paso decidido con dos pastillas en su mano.

Y…yo…- Shun se asustó al ver acercarse a Hades con ese semblante tan sombrío.

Aquí esta el agua señor.- Radamanthys entro casi corriendo a la recamara y entregó el vaso con agua a su señor.

Hades se sentó en la cama de frente a Shun, quien aún estaba algo temeroso por la proximidad del pelinegro. El mayor le extendió las pastillas en la mano, y esperó. Shun se quedó mirando las pastillas y subió la mirada a Hades.

Con esto te bajará la fiebre.- Hades aclaró para qué servían las pastillas. Pues dedujo que el niño aún no olvidaba que había sido drogado.

Pero… no es necesario, yo…- Shun no acostumbraba a tomar medicamentos, mas que nada porque casi nunca tenían dinero suficiente para comprarlas.

Tómalas Shun.- Hades ordenó tajantemente.

Shun miró las pequeñas pastillas en su mano, agachó la mirada avergonzado y cerró la mano aprisionando la medicina. Hades no entendía a ese niño. Lo estaba volviendo loco, lo sacaba de sus casillas, lo hacia reaccionar como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Y sin embargo no quería verlo lastimado, no quería que se fuera de su lado.

Tomate las pastillas.- Hades volvió a ordenar.

Gracias… no debió..- Shun aun con la cabeza agachada intentó hablar.

¡YA TOMALAS!- Hades gritó exasperado, interrumpiendo al conejito.

Shun reaccionó rápido y temeroso, en un rápido reflejo, aventó las pastillas a su boca las tragó, y con los ojos llenó de miedo observó al pelinegro que no cambiaba su mirada fría.

Hades asintió satisfecho y recordó que tenía el vaso con agua en su mano.

¿Necesitas agua?- Hades miró detenidamente al niño y se dio cuenta que temblaba levemente.

Señor, creo que se esta ahogando.- Radmanthys se acercó unos pasos a la cama y observo mas de cerca al peliverde.

Shun no aguantó más y empezó a toser descontroladamente, Hades se sobresaltó al tiempo que Radamanthys corría a auxiliar al pequeño. Hades le acercó el vaso con agua mientras Radamanthys le daba leves golpes en al espalda y le tomaba del pecho. El niño tragó el agua y tosió unas cuantas veces más para respirar aliviado.

Hades y Radamanthys respiraron aliviados también. Se miraron ambos hombres y voltearon a ver a Shun, que mantenía un semblante de alivio con los ojos cerrados. Hades le tomó de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro. Shun abrió los ojos sorprendido.

No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Hades lo dijo con un tono cálido y preocupado, que Shun abrió más los ojos sorprendido. Hades sonaba preocupado.

Lo siento.- Shun no atinó a decir algo mejor.

Hades bajó la mirada, sabía que en parte él tenía algo de culpa, pero no quería que Shun siguiera descuidando así su salud y su vida. Debía aprender a cuidarse, no soportaba el verle en peligro, en verle enfermo, anteponiendo a los demás antes que él mismo; pero admitía que era encantador verle tan frágil y desamparado. Era excitante, si, ese niño le fascinaba.

Shun, debes aprender a cuidar de ti mismo.- Hades volvió a mirar al niño.

Si te sientes enfermo o te sientes mal, debes decirlo.- Radamanthys agregó.

Ahora me perteneces, y voy a cuidar de ti, pero debes decirnos lo que te pase, ¿Entendido?- Hades no soltaba la barbilla del peliverde.

S—si.- Shun asintió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste, las palabras de Hades fueron claras y tajantes. "ahora me perteneces".

Duerme ahora, descansa un poco.- Hades le entregó la charola concomida a Radamanthys. Luego recostó a Shun en la cama y lo volvió a arropar.

Gracias señor Hades.- Shun dijo eso, antes de errar los ojos y quedarse dormido casi de inmediato.

Radamanthys ya se había retirado con la charola a la cocina, Hades se quedó solo con el pequeño, lo vio quedarse dormido y posó una mano en su frente. Lo sentí aún caliente, era muy pronto para que la medicina hiciera efecto. Se sonrió al ver al niño tendido en la cama. Pensó para sí: "Me agradeces después de lo que te hice". Un niño extraordinario, un ángel hermoso, el ser mas puro de la tierra esta ahora en mi poder. No te dejaré ir,


	11. La Visita

_Lo se, me he retrasado demasiado, y pido una sincera disculpa por ello. Pero espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, dejen sus valiosos comentarios._

_Como siempre digo: Saint Sella, Okane Ganai y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

_Disfruten entonces._

CAPITULO 11

Hades salio de la habitación, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo, sumamente pensativo. Radamanthys venia saliendo de la cocina cuando vio a su jefe en la sala y se dirigió a ella, sentándose en un sillón frente a su maestro.

Es increíble Ryan, el gran Hades preocupado por un chiquillo.- Hades seguía mirando el techo con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sofá.

Yo diría que, cuidando de un ángel, señor.- Ryan se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir.

Hades bajó la vista a su confidente y guardaespaldas, la mirada fría se clavó en el rostro del rubio, quien al sentir esa mirada vacía y sentenciadora, sudó frío y trago fuerte saliva. La respuesta que había dado, parecía incomodar a su jefe y maestro.

Ni se te ocurra interesarte en Shun, ¿Me oíste?- Hades lo dijo con la voz mas fría y mortal que Ryan jamás le había escuchado.

Se-señor… claro que no.- Ryan tembló ante la sentencia y se puso de pie nervioso.

Tu deber ahora es procurar su seguridad, le protegerás como si fuera mi vida.- Hades se puso de pie también, sin apartar su mirada vacía.

Hades entonces parpadeó, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Radamanthys se sorprendió, se relajó un poco y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Hades volvió a mirarle y rió divertido.

¿Te das cuenta? Ese niño es un ángel en verdad.- Hades le pidió a Rada con la mano que tomara asiento.

Debo comprarle algo de ropa, no puedo dejar que se pasee por la casa con mis camisas. Se ve adorable pero… Debe ponerse ropaje su talla.- Hades miró a Ryan esperando su respuesta.

Si señor. Se hará de inmediato. ¿Qué talla es?- Ryan había sacado ya su celular.

Mmmh, no tengo idea.- Hades desvió la mirada hacia un lado confundido.

Ryan hizo una llamada y de inmediato una voz chillona al otro lado de la línea contestaba la llamada. Ryan le dio instrucciones de que se encaminara al departamento del Señor Hades, por un trabajo especial. La voz se escuchaba más que entusiasmada, acepto antes de colgar.

Viene en camino, Señor.- Ryan guardó de nuevo su celular en el saco.

Bien, tendré que prepararme psicológicamente para su visita.- Hades se froto las sienes predisponiendo un dolor de cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la recamara principal del amplio departamento, Shun dormía placidamente, soñando con tiempos donde el y su hermano vivían juntos en una pequeña casa del barrio popular de Tokio.

***sueño***

Shun caminaba por la calle, ya era tarde y estaba lloviendo a cántaros, llevaba en una mano el gran paraguas, y en la otra mano, una bolsa con víveres que acababa de comprar en el supermercado de la esquina. Iba a paso apresurado, pues no le agradaban mucho las tormentas, y antes de que los rayos se hicieran presentes, quería llegar a casa donde su hermano mayor le esperaba para preparar la cena.

Caminaba y salpicaba al pisar pues el agua se estaba estancando en la calle por la lluvia abundante. En eso un relámpago seguido de un estruendoso trueno surcó el oscuro cielo. Shun se encogió y cerró fuerte los ojos espantado. Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando el ruido del trueno se perdió en el cielo. Apretó fuerte el paraguas y corrió para llegar más rápido a casa.

Cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina, otro malvado rayo hizo su aparición, Shun no pudo hacer más que volver a encogerse y cerrar fuerte los ojos pegándose a la pared de la casa que iba cruzando. Al abrirlos de nuevo dejó de escucharse el ruido del trueno pero pudo escuchar un lamento. Abrió mas grandes los ojos y frente a el, en un callejón oscuro, se encontraba un hombre quejándose y tratando de incorporarse.

Shun se sorprendió de ver a alguien en pleno aguacero sin sombrilla, creyó que era un borracho, pero se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba todo golpeado y su ropa, que pudo percatarse era de vestir, se encontraba manchada de tierra y sangre. Obviamente el hombre estaba todo empapado.

Shun se acercó vacilante, se dio cuenta que el hombre que se encontraba en el suelo estaba todo golpeado. Entonces cubre con su paraguas al maltrecho hombre, quien al darse cuenta que era protegido de la lluvia, alza la mirada para ver quien esta ahí con el. Por un momento los ojos grises se cruzan con los grandes e inocentes ojos de Shun.

Un relámpago ilumina la noche tormentosa, dejando ver mejor ambas figuras que se encuentran de frente bajo el mismo paraguas. Ambas personas asombradas al perderse en la mirada del otro. Solo unos segundo después, el relámpago se desvanece dando paso al estruendoso ruido del trueno, entonces el peliverde suelta la paraguas asustado.

***fin del sueño***

Shun abre lentamente los ojos, se da cuenta que sigue acostado en la amplia cama de esa extraña recamara, voltea la cabeza hacia uno de los lados de la cama y ve en el buró de la cama un vaso con agua y las pastillas que Radamanthys había traído. Se levanta para quedar sentado en la amplia cama y toca con su mano una de sus mejillas. Se estira un poco y agradece el haber podido dormir tan placidamente, aunque no recuerda si soñó o no, parece que fue placentero pues se siente descansado y relajado.

Ya me siento mejor, parece que ya no tengo fiebre.-

Shun recuerda entonces como Hades le había preparado la sopa, le había llamado a su guardaespaldas y le habían comprado medicamentos. Las ventanas de la habitación tenia las cortinas cerradas, y la luz estaba apagada, así que se encontraba un poco en penumbras. Hizo a un lado las sabanas y se puso de pie. Se dio cuenta que ya no se sentía mareado.

Se encamina a la puerta del baño de la habitación y prendió la luz. El espejo le sorprendió con su propio reflejo. Shun se miró en él, llevaba aun puesto la camisa de Hades, que le quedaba algo holgada, pues el cuello de la camisa resbalaba por debajo de uno de sus hombros. Una marca en su cuello le recordó los besos salvajes que Hades le dio la noche anterior.

Se acercó más al espejo, recargó las manos en el tocador del baño, y se quedo mirando detenidamente su rostro en el reflejo. Sus ojos verdes le miraban entristecido. El cabello alborotado que caía rebelde por su cara y sus hombros. Entonces se pregunto a si mimos, en voz alta…

¿Serás capaz de vender tu cuerpo por tu libertad?- El reflejo en el espejo apreto los labios y no pudo sostener la mirada.

Abrió la llave del agua y tomo entre sus manos el agua fría que se le escapaba entre los dedos. Con ambas manos juntos logro contener un poco de agua entre sus manos y mojo su cara para refrescar un poco su mente. Volvió a mirar su rostro en el espejo. Algo de cabello se había mojado pegándose a su cara, sus pestañas estaban húmedas y las gotas de agua resbalaban por todo su blanco rostro.

Los ojos se le enrojecieron, gruesas gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro, por sus mejillas, que se sonrojaron y una mueca de dolor se miraba en el reflejo. Tapo con su mano derecha su boca para acallar los sollozos que ahora se escapaban sin control mientras cálidas gotas saladas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de agua con las que se había refrescado segundos antes.

De pronto sintiò un leve vertigo, y como dos fuertes brazos lo alzaban sosteniendole de las piernas y un costado. Shun al principio se asustó por el contacto. Después se sorprendio de ver que era Hades quien lo llevaba de vuelta a la cama, tomandolo en brazos. Shun lo miro fijamente.

Ya estoy bien, no es necesario…- Shun se interrumpio a si mismo al sentir que Hades lo miraba fijamente.

Quedamos que te cuidarías más a ti mismo.- Hades lo deposito de nuevo en la amplia cama.

Lo se, gracias, pero en serio… me siento mejor.- Shun sonrió enternecido.

Hades se sonrojó al ver al niño sonreírle tan dulcemente, se tensó un momento y después suspiró resignado. Agachó la mirada donde el pequeño peliverde seguía mirándole inocente. Hades posó una de sus grandes manos en la frente de Shun.

Ya no tienes fiebre. Pero debes descansar.- Hades cubrió a Shun con la sabana.

Muchas Gracias señor Hades.- Shun agradeció muy apenado.

Necesitas estar sano ahora que vas a ser mi sirviente sexual.- Hades le soltó, dándole a entender que seguía siendo de su propiedad.

Shun abrió los ojos sorprendido, levantó la vista asustado y observó el semblante frío e inexpresivo en el rostro del pelinegro. Hades sabía que al decir eso último Shun dejaría de pensar que él se estaba comportando como una niñera debilucha. Debía dejarle en claro que seguía siendo el amo.

En un momento vendrán a tomarte medidas. Necesitas tener un guardarropa.- Hades se encaminó a la puerta.

¿Eh?- Shun pestaño extrañado.- ¿Guardarropa?-

¿O Acaso te gustaría pasear desnudo para mi deleite pequeño?- Hades se giro con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

¿Qué?... No!.. pero… - Shun se sonrojó por completo y agachó la mirada apenado.

Jajajajaja… pronto llegara el modisto.- Hades abrió la puerta del cuarto y salio hacia la sala aun riendo divertido por la reacción que había provocado en Shun.

Radamanthys escuchó a su señor acercarse a la estancia riendo muy divertido. Hades se acercó a la sala y aún con una sonrisa en sus labios se dejó caer al silon. El rubio entonces preguntó:

Puedo deducir que Shun esta mejor, señor.-

Ja ja ja, oh si, y me divierte bastante.- Hades respiró aliviado por tanto reir.

¿Desea que los deje solos cuando Afrodita llegue?- Radamanthys preguntó a Hades.

No, puedes quedarte. Pero te advierto que es insoportable.- Hades frunció el ceño enfadado.

Ryan ya conocia a Afrodita, y sabi atambine que era uno de los pocos maigos que el señor Hades tenía, sabía tamibne que a pesar de resultarse tan intolerables, eran muy unidos, y sinceros. Que en el fondo ambos tenian una amistad diferente, pero que los mantenia unidos en un munod donde las traiciones y las dobles caras eran muy comunes.

Ámbos escucharon el timbre sonar. Hades con la mirada ordenó a Radmanthys que se hiciera cargo de atender el interpone. El rubio asintió y se puso de pie para atender el aparato junto a la puerta. Apretó un boton y habló fuerte.

¿Quién es?-

Ay! Pero si es Radamutis! Estaras presente en la sesion grandulon? Hades se ha vuelto mas mañoso!- La voz chillona que salio del aparato erizò la piel de Hades., Rada volteó a ver a su señor confundido.

Hades con el movimiento de una mano le dio a entender a Rada que lo dejara pasar, mientras con la otra mano se tapaba los ojos ofuscado y apenado por el comportamiento tan vergonzoso de Afrodita, a quien él a veces llamaba "ese tipo". Radamanthys entonces volvió a llamarle por el interpone para pedirle que pasara y apretando un boton quitò el seguro de elevador.

Bueno ryan, Va a empezar el espectáculo, cuando te indique, iras pro Shun a mi cuarto.- Hades dio instrucciones.

Si señor.- Ryan asintio y espero de pie a que Afrodita ingresara al departamento.

Como una fuerte ventisca que anuncia su llegada con un escandaloso torbellino de polvo y hojarasca, asi anunciò su llegada Afrodita, quien abrió la puerta ocn tal entusiasmo que Radamnthyys tuvo suerte de no salir herido al estar tan cerca de la zona de impacto.

¡He llegado linduras! – Una delgada y frágil figura vestida con un hermoso kimono de seda, con finos estampados de flores de cerezo hacia una elegante reverencia.

¡Pedazo de Idiota! ¡Casi noqueas a mi guardaespaldas!- Hades enfurecido se puso de pie para gritarle a su recién invitado.

Jo jo jojo,- Afrodita sacó un fino abanico para esconder su jocosa sonrisa.- Mira primor, si una simple okama noquea a tu flotilla de matones, mejor ve buscando mejores hombres.- los ojos turquesa enmarcados por unas gruesas y largas pestañas miraron desafiante al Alto pelinegro.

Tengo buenos reflejos Señor.- Radamanthys se defendió por el comentario.

¡Uy, grandote! Hace tanto que no nos veíamos.- Afrodita se acercó peligrosamente al rubio quien nervioso no supo cómo reaccionar y se tenso en su lugar.

Hades cerró los ojos, empuño una mano y habló con voz firme y decidida.

Radamanthys, Tráelo ahora.-

¡Si Señor!- Ryan literalmente corrió hacia la alcoba por el joven Shun.

Lo pongo nervioso todavía, ¿Es buena o mala señal?- Afrodita volteó el rostro coquetamente hacia Hades.

Depende… ¿Buena para ti o para el?- Hades se dirigió entonces al bar a servirse un trago.

Ay nene, mejor dime que clase de ropa te gustaría ver.-

Afrodita salio un momento al pasillo fuera del departamento para volver con dos grandes maletas que se arrastran con rueditas. Hades tomó un trago de su bebida y se acomodo de nuevo en el asiento en el gran sillón.

Dime tu que clase de ropa le queda a éste jovencito.- Hades le indico a Afrodita que volteara hacia donde Radamanthys aparecía con Shun en brazos.

¡Oh dioses del Olimpo!- Afrodita abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a la criatura que Rada sostenía entre sus brazos.

Afrodita se quedó pasmado al ver a ese joven muchacho, de blanca piel, enormes y brillantes ojos verdes enmarcados con gruesas pestañas, sedosos y alborotado cabello verdoso, que resaltaba más su pálida tez. Cara angelical, figura delgada y frágil. Afrodita pestañeó aún absorto en el hermoso niño para dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria al poderoso pelinegro.

_Bueno, ahí lo tienen, por cierto Okama es un término japonés para referirse a los hombres que gustan de vestirse con ropa y accesorios femeninos. Literalmente significa Olla o Tetera, pero bueno… solo quería aclararlo_


	12. Okama

Afrodita estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que sus hermosos ojos celestes veían, parpadeo varias veces atónito. Cuando al fin se convenció de la visión frente a sus ojos, su cara de admiración se convirtió instantáneamente en una cara furiosa de desaprobación.

¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- Se dirigió hacia el alto pelinegro.

¿Por qué?- Hades respondió con la mirada indiferente. De un solo trago vacío el contenido del vaso que contenía..

¡ES UN NIÑOOOOOO!- Grito en clara frustración Afrodita.

Hades escuchó impasible, después que Afrodita descargó su grito en la sala, Shun dio un salto en los brazos de Radamanthys, Hades por su parte, sin demostrar emoción alguna, aún con la mirada indiferente, sólo hizo un movimiento, con su dedo índice, se frotó su oreja derecha. Entonces habló.

¡NO ESTOY SORDO OKAMA MALHUMORADA!- Hades gritó esta vez asustando a los presentes, pues obviamente su grito fue más imponente. Sin embargo Afrodita no desistió.

¡¿TE HAS VUELTO UN PERVERTIDO AHORA?! ¡ES UN NIÑO!- Afrodita siguió reclamando a su "amigo yakuza".

YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY SORDO! Y TAMPOCO ESTOY CIEGO!- La cara de Hades engrandeció, y con el grito, una fuerte ráfaga de viento tomó por sorpresa a todos en la sala.

Se-señora… Yo… por favor…- Shun comenzó a hablar algo nervioso.

¿Señora?- Afrodita iluminó su mirada entusiasmado.

Es un okama, Shun, un detestable hombre disfrazado de una detestable mujer.- Hades aclaró sacando su cigarrera del saco.

¿Eh?- Shun ante la aclaración abrió grande sus hermosos ojos verdes e inspeccionó de pies a cabeza al nuevo invitado.

Jajajajajaja, soy perfecta ¿Verdad pequeño?- Afrodita al verse inspeccionado, se puso en pose como si le estuvieran tomando fotografías.

Una clara venita saltó en la frente de Hades. A veces se avergonzaba de tener de "amistad" a semejante sujeto, pero la verdad era que le había sacado de varios apuros, y era también amigo personal de su hermana mayor, Pandora. Apretando el puño se dirigió enojado hacia el peliceleste que no dejaba de moverse descaradamente.

¡Ya deja eso! ¡Tu eres el pervertido!- Hades le gritó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

Jojojojojojo, Te mata que acapare toda la atención ¿verdad?- Afrodita le cerró un ojo coquetamente. Shun se quedó mirando a ambos hombres.

Shun, ven aquí, siéntate conmigo.- Hades ordenó con su habitual indiferencia.

S-si.- Shun asintió y en cuanto Rada lo dejó en el suelo, el peliverde se encaminó donde su señor..

Afrodita recordó entonces su molestia con Hades, observó al dócil niño encaminarse hacia las garras del depravado yakuza. Resopló indignado y con un ademán exagerado se acomodó el cabello.

Ryan, corazón, trae las maletas por favor.- Afrodita ordenó y se dirigió también a la sala.

Radamanthys acercó las dos grandes maletas de Afrodita a la sala donde Shun observaba cada movimiento del extraño y peculiar personaje que se atrevía a gritarle de esa manera al señor Hades.

Resulta impactante ver a una criatura tan angelical como tu al lado de un mounstro perverso como "ese"- Afrodita le habló a Shun señalando a Hades cuando se refirió a "ese".

¡Cállate ya, y has tu trabajo!- Hades con una mirada asesina rodeó a Shun con uno de sus brazos en una expresión cómica y posesiva.

Una vena saltona y palpitante se dejó ver en la cara de Afrodita al ver el comportamiento reprobable de Hades, Sus ojos se volvieron gatunos y su puño se cerró en frustración mientras veía al pobre Shun sorprendido y aprisionado en el brazo del yakuza.

Afrodita súbitamente se puso de pie, con la mirada firme y desafiante de sus ojos azules tomó a Shun de un brazo y como un torbellino lo jaló con una maleta a uno de los cuartos del pequeño departamento. Hades ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cuando pudo parpadear solo vio un mechón de cabellos verdes y un mechón de cabellos azules perderse tras un azote de puerta.

Te digo que es muy hábil.- Hades sonrió divertido.- Debes cuidarte de esa Okama, Radamanthys.- Hades miró a Rada por un minuto.

S-señor…?- Radamanthys se sintió en peligro ante esa declaración.

Oh si, ya te puso el ojo ese peliceste salvaje.- Hades se volteo dándole la espalda a su guardaespaldas pero riendo divertido ahora que el rubio no podía verlo.

Radamanthys al escuchar que el peliceste le había puesto el ojo abrió sus dorados ojos desorbitados, sudó frío y tragó saliva preocupado. En verdad que era de tenerla cuidado a ese sujeto. Incluso Hades le tenía respeto y lo mantenía dentro de su reducido grupo de personas de confianza.

Estaba Hades divertidísimo a expensas de su guardaespaldas cuando de pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose captó toda la atención del pelinegro, que de inmediato volteó hacia la habitación donde Afrodita había arrastrado a Shun unos segundos atrás. Si Afrodita trabajaba rápido, era eficiente y… peligroso.

Atención caballeros, juzguen ustedes mismos.- Afrodita se asomó y con un ademán exagerado de brazos presentó a su más reciente modelo.- Shunny, corazón, tres pasos al frente por favor.-

Es que no estoy seguro…- Una inocente voz se dejó oír dentro de la habitación.

Vamos, vamos.- Afrodita sin mucho esfuerzo lo empuja por la espalda.

Hades al ver a su niño salir no pudo más que dejar caer su cigarro, atónito y sorprendido. Afrodita puso una expresión de satisfacción y orgullo. Radamanthys abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Shun salió empujado por Afrodita y al salir dio unos brinquitos para evitar caer. Cuando por fin estuvo en la sala, se sonrojó de verse observado por todos los presentes, más avergonzado que nunca. Llevaba un conjunto de pantalón-bermuda en color blanco, con cargos a los lados, una playera de cuello de tortuga en color azul celeste, un chaleco blanco con capucha y cordeles a los lados. Y unos preciosos zapatos-tenis que se abrochan con velcro en color blanco marfil.

Tanta blancura contrastada con su palidez rosada, y esos enormes ojos verdes contrastantes con su cabellera. Le hacían parecer un hermoso ángel caído del cielo. Afrodita apoyó sus manos en sus caderas y añadió complacido.

Ahora veamos otra faceta que me gusta mucho experimentar.- Afrodita de nuevo jaló a Shun dentro del cuarto y azotó la puerta.

¡Oye Espera!- Hades no alcanzó a detenerlo. Para cuando gritó, Afrodita ya había cerrado la puerta tras de él.

Hades se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, satisfecho de los resultados de haber traído a ese maniaco desquiciado. Lo que le tenía un poco preocupado era el haberle escuchado decir de la faceta que le gusta mucho experimentar, y que lo experimentaría con Shun.

. La puerta del cuarto se abre de nuevo y ésta vez vemos a un hermosos Shun rojo como tomate siendo empujado por Afrodita que viene justo detrás de él. Hades y Radamanthys se quedan de piedra al ver al muchacho salir.

¿Verdad que se ve adorable e irresistible?- Afrodita habló con estrellitas en los ojos y unas flores y rosas enmarcando su rostro al hablar.

Shun llevaba puesto un vestido de lolita, de mangas infladas con dos listoncitos que adornaban al final de la manga corta en un coqueto moño, el cuello de solapa ancha adornada con encaje blanco, y un discreto corsé ajustando su figura en el torso con listones en azul celeste. Y una falda ancha y con fundo de crinolina que le abombachaba la caída de la falda color blanco. Shun traía puestos unos mallones blancos que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatitos de muñeca color blanco aperlado.

Ahora quisiera mostrarles…-

¡Déjalo así! Hades ésta vez alcanzó a detener al travestido.

Jojojojojo, Picaron… y luego hablas mal de los okamas.- Afrodita volvió a sacar su abanico y reír escondido detrás de él.

¡No digas sandeces! ¡Shun no es como tu, entupido!- Hades fulminó con la mirada al modisto.

En realidad… yo quisiera…- Shun con la cara roja como foquito navideño se atrevió a hablar.

Lo que tu quieras ahora no me interesa.- Hades lo calló abruptamente.- Dije que te quedas con eso puesto.- Su voz imponente hizo que Shun se encogiera y desistiera de volver a hablar.

Afrodita vio y escuchó todo y con el entrecejo fruncido decidió no hacer nada más por hoy, pero estaba convencido que visitaría a Hades de nuevo, y no precisamente para vestir al encantador ángel peliverde.


	13. conejito

CAPITULO 13

Hades se encontraba a solas con Afrodita en la sala del departamento, acordando el pago por los modelos que el pelinegro se quedaría para Shun. Eran modelos exclusivos, y Hades nunca escatimaba en gastos para sus "parejas". Afrodita le conocía muchas, todas mujeres hermosas, exuberantes, bien dotadas y maduras. Pero nunca criaturas tan adorables, inocentes y pequeñas como Shun, sin mencionar que era un chico.

Y dime Hadesito, ¿Ahora te has unido a la comunidad gay?- Afrodita le habló solemne desde su lugar en el sillón.

Si vuelves a mencionar algo parecido, te dejo calva.- Hades firmaba un cheque mientras le contestaba.

Es que me impresionaste, ese niño no es tu estilo, ni tus gustos.- Afrodita recibió e cheque de manos de Hades.

Mi vida personal no debería importarte.- Hades miró al peliceleste.

No me importa mucho, pero si me importa ese pobre niño.- Afrodita se puso de pie.

No es como tú crees, es de mi propiedad ahora.- Hades también se puso de pie.

Te tiene miedo, no quiere estar aquí.- Afrodita alzó la mirada desafiante.

Aprenderá a quererme o lo mato.- Hades levantó la barbilla en desafío.

Debes aprender sobre conejitos primero, Hadesito.- Afrodita sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Conejos?- Hades levantó una ceja sin entender.

Siempre andas en el limbo o en el Olimpo.- Afrodita volteó los ojos.

Hades miró sorprendido a Afrodita, quien en respuesta le cerró un ojo coqueteándole y se encaminó hacia la recamara principal, dejando solo con sus pensamientos al yakuza.

Afrodita abrió la puerta de la recamara y encontró a Shun y Radamanthys acomodando en el closet toda la ropa y accesorios que Hades acababa de comprarle. Shun al verle llegar le sonríe dulcemente.

Casi toda la ropa que escogió Hadesito es color blanca.- Afrodita se acercó a la cama donde la ropa estaba tendida.

Si, pero tu sugeriste ese color.- Shun agregó tomando las prendas de la cama y colgándola en ganchos de madera.

Hades considera que eres un ser puro.- Afrodita se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Tal vez el ser más puro sobre la tierra.- Radamanthys añadió al tiempo que tomaba los ganchos ya con la ropa para acomodarlos en el closet.

No creo que sea sí.- Shun sin detener su tarea puso una cara triste.

Afrodita al escuchar a Shun decir que no se consideraba puro, entendió que solo un ser puro no se daría cuenta de su pureza e inocencia. Se rió divertido y examinó la cara triste del pequeño tesoro de su amigo pelinegro.

Hades me hizo hacer algo…- Shun tembló y apretó un gancho de madera.

Hades es un bruto…- Afrodita habló.-… Pero nunca había visto en sus ojos ese brillo que tiene ahora, que le aparece cada vez que te mira.

El es bueno, me preparó sopa, y me compró medicina.- Shun rápido defendió a su ahora amo.- Pero, no es normal lo que hizo, eso que hizo…- Shun de repente escondió la mirada bajo el mechón de cabellos rebeldes que caían sobre su cara.

¿Qué?- Afrodita abrió los ojos intrigado.

Es que él…- Shun apretó tanto el gancho sobre su pecho que la madera comenzó a crujir.

Shun… ¿Qué te hizo Hades?- Afrodita iba a tomar a Shun por los hombros cuando…

¡NO LO TOQUES!- Hades había entrado súbitamente.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Shun se asustó tanto que brincó arriba de la cama.

¡Animal insensible!- Afrodita con la cara en expreso enojo abraza protectoramente al peliverde.

¡Te dije que no lo tocaras!- Hades encolerizado se acercó a la cama.

Qué montería dices, si ya hasta lo he desvestido y tocado desnudo.- Afrodita emberrinchado le contestó, sin soltar en ningún momento a un sofocado Shun.

¡Okama Asqueroso!- Hades con los ojos desorbitados encolerizado arrebata al peliverde de brazos de Afrodita.

Radamanthys observa todo sin abandonar su tarea, pareciera que en realidad esto sucediera a menudo entre su jefe y el Okama. Shun asustado por ser tratado como un muñequito de trapo en disputa entre dos niños, intenta safarse pero Hades no lo suelta ni un milímetro.

Esta asustado.- Afrodita con la mirada enojada advierte el forcejeo inútil de Shun por soltarse.

No me importa, así que deja de manosearlo.- Hades nisiquiera se inmuta pro el forcejeo del pequeño peliverde.

Lo estas lastimando.- Afrodita declara con preocupación y enojo en su cara.

El debe acostumbrarse a mí,- Hades toma por las muñecas a Shun, quien se sorprendió pro el agarre.

Afrodita abre los ojos horrorizado al adivinar las intenciones de Hades, pues le conoce, le conoce muy bien, así que en un rápido movimiento intenta detener al pelinegro, se levanta de la cama y corre para interponerse entre Hades y Shun, pero ya es muy tarde.

¡¡QUEDATE QUIETO CON MIL DEMONIOS!!- Hades en un grito ensordecedor le ha gritado al pequeño peliverde.

Shun abre los ojos con terror, se queda paralizado y comienza a temblar mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Hades lo levanta tomándole con brusquedad por la cintura, mientras los pies y brazos de Shun cuelgan hacia el piso. Afrodita no lo soporta más y cerrando los ojos se pone frente al yakuza. Hades al ver a Afrodita con los brazos extendidos frente a él, levanta una ceja y pregunta con ironía.

¿Puedo saber qué pretendes ahora?-

Mira a Shun a los ojos.- Afrodita solo ordenó.

¿Qué dices tarado?- Hades habló confundido.

Mira a Shun a los ojos.- Afrodita repitió sin moverse.

Hades suspiró fastidiado, tomó a Shun por los brazos para levantarlo a su altura y poder mirar sus ojos. Miró unos grandes brillosos y acuosos ojos verdes, que de inmediato desviaron la vista asustados. Hades dejó a Sun en el suelo y volteó a mirar a Afrodita que seguía de pie frente a él.

Shun se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Afrodita lo miró y volteó la mirada furiosa hacia Hades, quien al ver el miedo en los ojos de Shun, sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero orgulloso como él mismo, puso una mirada de pocos amigos y encaró al peliceleste.

Lo asustas, lo asustas hasta la muerte yakuza bruto.- Afrodita se agachó para consolar al niño.

Él ahora debe obedecerme.- Hades habló con lo puños cerrados.

Si tu quisieras, él podría empezar a amarte sin temerte.- Afrodita declaró dejando a Hades sorprendido.

Rada, lindura, te encargo a Shun.- Afrodita se levantó dejando a Shun un poco más calmado.

Afrodita fue pro su bolso de mano, rebuscó un momento y encontró lo que estaba buscando, regresó al cuarto donde Hades seguía mirando receloso al pequeño peliverde en el suelo llorando quedamente mientras Rada le daba un vaso con agua. Afrodita miró abatido la semblanza del yakuza, suspiró resignado y se acercó.

Toma.- Le extendió un libro que sostenía con la mano.

¿Qué diablos es esto?- Hades miró con desconfianza el libro.

Es un libro, acostumbras leer ¿o no?- Afrodita levantó una ceja divertido.

Si, pero no leo porquerías de Okama.- Hades respondió molesto.

No es tanto para ti, es para ayudar a Shun.- Afrodita estiró más el brazo para que Hades tomara el libro.

Hades por fin lo tomó y al leer el titulo del libro un signo de interrogación se dibujó sobre su cabeza, iba a preguntarle a Afrodita lo que significaba ese regalo tan extraño, pero antes de poder hablar el peliceleste levantó la mano a la altura de su cara para detener cualquier intención del yakuza de hablar.

Solo léelo y ponlo en práctica.- El Okama explicó.- Y por favor, deja de gritarle.-

Radamanthys, llama un taxi, Afrodita ya se larga.- Hades ordenó con seriedad.

Oh, ¿Un taxi? Creí que tu hombrezote me llevaría a casa.- Afrodita habló con suma decepción.

Solo lárgate.- Hades frotó su sien con dolor.- Y espero no requerir de tus servicios en un largo tiempo.- Hades habló sosteniendo su cabeza.

Adiós Shunny Bunny.- Afrodita se agachó para acariciar los cabellos verdes.

Shun se levantó y Afrodita aprovechó para darle un fuerte abrazo, mientras le abrazaba aprovechó para susurrarle en secreto: "Eres el punto débil del dios de la muerte". Lo cual dejó estupefacto al peliverde. El peliceleste entonces deshizo el abrazo y se encaminó a la puerta de la recamara.

Estarás bien.- Afrodita le sonrió al peliverde.

Gracias.- Shun le sonrió aún con los ojos acuosos.

Shun secó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y volteó hacia atrás a ver a su malhumorado captor, quien se encontraba mirando con sumo escrutinio el libro que Afrodita le había regalado. El titulo del libro decía: "como cuidar un conejito".


	14. Envidia

_Este capitulo se lo dedicó a mi amiga Paty, gracias linda por tus ideas, gracias a ti ya tengo planeados varios capítulos para este fic._

**Recuerden: Saint sieya, okane oganai y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de sus autores.**

CAPITULO 14

Hades se encontraba sentado tras su grande e imponente escritorio, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño un poco molesto y abrió uno de los cajones de ese elegante escritorio de caoba. Del cajón sacó un pequeño libro, justo el libro que el día anterior Afrodita le obsequiara.

Ya había leído varias páginas, incluso durante la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy, había tratado de poner en práctica lo aprendido durante la lectura. Abrió el libro justo donde tenía puesto el separador de libros, para indicarle la pagina donde se había quedado leyendo.

*Recuerdo*

Shun se encontraba un poco más calmado, había regresado a ayudar a Radamanthys con la organización de su nuevo guardarropa. Hades los observó desde la puerta y se dispuso a hojear el libro. Al abrirlo, se dio cuenta que en verdad se trataba de una guía práctica para cuidar y atender a un conejo de mascota. Revisó la siguiente página un poco confundido. Leyó interesado el primer párrafo:

_TIP 1: Los conejitos son muy asustadizos, trata de inculcarle confianza y amor mediante suaves caricias en su cabello, trata de sonreírle para trasmitirle cariño y tranquilidad._

Hades entendió entonces la metáfora complicada que estaba usando ese Okama maldito, comparando a Shun con un conejito, y su cautiverio en el departamento, con una mascota casera que requiere cuidados y atenciones. Sonrió divertido y siguió leyendo:

_TIP 2: Los conejitos machos trasmiten sus sentimientos mediante el movimiento de sus ojos, orejas y nariz, mantente atento ante sus gestos para que sepas lo que les agrada y lo que no les agrada, para que no cometas errores._

Hades llamó a su guardaespaldas personal y le pidió que fuera a su oficina por unos papeles importantes. Cuando Radamnthys abandonó el departamento, Hades con paso dudoso se acercó donde se encontraba el pequeño peliverde acomodando la ropa en el closet.

Shun de inmediato sintió la enorme presencia de esa alta e imponente figura detrás suyo, volteó algo temeroso para preguntarle a pelinegro si deseaba algo, pero no pudo decir nada ante la mirada inquisidora, directa y fría de esos helados y apagados ojos azules. Hades estiró sus manos hasta donde Shun se encontraba. El niño vió la mano acercarse hacia él y cerró los ojos asustado.

Shun aún con los ojos cerrados, temeroso de lo que Hades pudiera hacerle otra vez, sintió como sus cabellos eran suavemente revueltos, pues Hades se encontraba acariciándole su verde cabellera. Shun entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras Hades no dejaba de acariciar y revolver esos largos y rizados cabellos esmeralda.

Señor Hades.- Shun no entendía su comportamiento.

Ante el silencio de su ahora amo y señor, Shun desistió de preguntarle algo o pronunciar otra palabra, dejó que el alto pelinegro se deleitara con su suave y sedosa cabellera. Shun entonces sintió miedo después de 5 minutos en los que Hades no dejaba de acariciar la cabeza del menor.

Se-señor…Ha-des.- Shun enrojeció avergonzado.

Veo que esto te calma en verdad.- Hades habló seriamente.

S-si.- Shun asintió sin poder poner objeción.

Bien.- Hades sonrió triunfante y abandonó su tarea para sentarse en la amplia cama.- Ven aquí Shun.- Hades ordenó.

Shun palideció de pronto, pero no pudo negarse ante el enorme y peligroso yakuza, así que obedeció con algo de miedo y con paso dudoso se dirigió hacia donde su amo se encontraba sentado. Cuando Hades tuvo a Shun frente a él, le tomó por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento lo tumbo en la cama. Shun solo pudo emitir un grito ante el movimiento brusco y verse tumbado en la cama a a merced del yakuza.

Eres tan deseable.- Hades le acarició con cuidado el rostro y uno cuantos cabellos.

Hades-san…- Shun se sorprendió del trato que Hades le estaba dando.

No debes tenerme miedo.- Hades le habló con voz baja pero con el semblante frío y serio.- Solo tenme respeto.- Hades concluyó pero sin dejar de acariciar esa suave y blanca piel.

Hade san… ¿Me dejaría ir a mi casa?- Shun quería pedirlo desde el primer día que despertó en ese departamento.

La mirada de Hades se volvió furiosa, el ceño fruncido, el semblante sombrío. Dejó de acariciar al peliverde y en cambio empujo la mano con irá y frustración. Agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro y Shun entonces sí sintió miedo.

Shun trató de sentarse en la cama, pero las manos de Hades le aprisionaron contra el colchón de la cama. El agarre era fuerte, duro y firme. El apretón se volvió entonces más y más fuerte, que Shun no pudo evitar quejarse de dolor. Hades escuchó el gemido de dolor y levan´to la vista para observar el rostro del pequeño Shun.

Hades recordó el libro, y se dio cuenta que Shun estaba asustado, y su rostro expresaba dolor por lo que el yakuza le estaba haciendo. El pelinegro entendió, derrotado aflojó su agarre y se enderezó sentado en la cama. Shun al sentirse libre se levantó un pco sobre sus codos para observar a Hades sorprendido.

¿Quieres de verdad ir a tu casa?- Hades pregunto con la voz más fría y sombría que ninguna película de terror podría igualar.

La verdad… Si me gustaría mucho…- Shun dudó si sus palabras serían bien recibidas por el alto pelinegro.

Te llevaré.- Hades agregó con dureza.-Solo de visita.-

¡¿En verdad!?- La carita de Shun se iluminó con mil soles y una sonrisa dejó verse en ese angelical rostro.

Pero te va a costar.- Hades levantó la mirada y Shun tembló por imaginarse lo que le costaría ir a su casa.

Hades entonces acercó sus labios al rostro del pequeño peliverde, y con lentitud posó sus labios en los delgados labios rosados, profundizó más el beso y se dio cuenta que Shun no correspondía el beso pero tampoco intentaba detenerlo. Hades quiso entonces probar al niño, una maliciosa idea cruzó por su mente y con su mano empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Shun.

La mano de Hades se escurrió hábilmente por debajo de la playera blanca de Shun, quien solo emitió un gemido ahogado en la boca de Hades, quien no dejaba de besarle, ahora de manera apasionada. Hades con sus dedos apresó uno de los pezones del pequeño, quien se sonrojó de inmediato y gimió de nuevo, pero su gemido fue apagado por la boca de Hades que le devoraba a besos.

Hades podía sentir el estremecimiento, el temblor, el calor y los gritos ahogados del pequeño bajo su cuerpo y en sus labios. Le volvía loco tener al pequeño Shun así, tan suyo, tan seductoramente suyo, tan sumiso, tan inocente. Podría jugar ocn esa adorable criatura eternamente y nunca cansarse.

La gran mano abandonó entonces el suave torso bajo la ropa y se dirigió a la zona baja, lentamente descendió acariciando con seducción el abdomen, deteniéndose un momento a juguetear con el pequeño ombligo y seguir descendiendo hasta toparse con la ropa del pantalón, Eso no detuvo a la traviesa y experta mano del pelinegro, ágilmente desabotonó la prensa y se escurrió por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior.

Shun abrió los ojos asustado al sentirse invadido por esa mano que cruelmente le hacía gemir y sentir un extraño calor por dentro. Cuando sintió que la mano descendía más allá de su bajo vientre, quisó detenerla pero la mano libre de Hades le detuvo. Hades no dejaba de besarle ahora salvajemente, y el lindo y sonrojado peliverde quiso gritar al senitr que esa grande y fuerte mano le aprisionaba su miembro bajo el pantalón.

Gritó pero no pudo oir su propio grito ya que Hades le acallaba con sus salvajes besos, sin parar de frotar su hombría bajo la ropa. Shun gimió tratando de quejarse, tratando de pedirle a Hades que se detuviera, sonrojándose cada vez más pro las múltiples sensaciones que le inundaban su ser, que le asustaban, y que nunca antes había sentido. Quería detenerlo, la mano que aprisionaba las manos del pequeño ya no le sujetaban, pero Shun era demasiado pequeño para detener con sus manos a ese hombre grande y fuerte que le torturaba seductoramente.

Los ojos del pequeño se cristalizaron de inmediato, y no tardaron las lágrimas en caer en picada haci alos cabellos verdes que yacían sobre la sabana de la amplia cama. Hades de inmediato sintió la humedad en la suave cara del hermoso niño, poco a poco fue deteniendo sus besos y dejando de frotar el miembro ya erecto y palpitante del peliverde. Sonriendo maliciosamente puso ambas manos a los lados del cuerpo de Shun y le miró fijamente.

Shun sintió cómo las manos de Hades dejaban de acariciarle, y como sus labios eran liberados por esa grande y cruel boca que le devoraba hambrienta. Al sentirse libre se dio cuenta que Hades le miraba fijamente, pero sonriendo de una manera tan extraña, que Shun dejó de llorar y le miró algo confundido.

Parece que ya estas empezando a disfrutarlo. ¿Verdad pequeño Shun?- Los negros cabellos de Hades colgaban rebeldes mientras miraba desde arriba al recostado Shun en la cama.

¡No!... yo no…- Shun se sintió ofendido al escuchar al pelinegro.

Oh yo creo que si. Eres mentiroso, y además un muy mal mentiroso.- Hades sonrió divertido.

Es anormal lo que usted hace.- Shun hablo con el brillo de nuevo en sus ojos.

No tiene nada de normal.- Hades acarició con cuidado la barbilla del peliverde.

Somos dos hombres, esto es mal.- Shun desvió la mirada, no soportó la mirada seductora de Hades.

Si tu lo disfrutas, no tiene nada de anormal.- Hades se sentó en la cama y desde su postura observó con detalle al hermoso ángel que yacía recostado en ala amplia cama.

Shun se sonrojó al verse observado y estudiado por esos fríos e imponentes ojos azules, desvió de nuevo la mirada pero casi de inmediato dejó escapar un gemido de placer, que no pudo evitar al sentir de nuevo que su aún erecto miembro bajo el pantalón era frotado frenéticamente y con suma lujuria. Hades había vuelto al ataque.

AAAhh… aaah… ¡basta!- Shun recostado en la cama se retorcía implorando que parara.

No sabes mentir.- Canto Hades burlándose mientras observaba como el pequeño cuerpo se estremecia y retorcía gimiendo en la cama.

Ya… haaaah… basta… aaaaah…- Shun apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama mientras se estremecía de placer.

Hades entonces quizo ponerle una prueba más, una cruel y seductora prueba más. Vinedo mco el pequeño se retor´cia deplacer, pero pedía que parara. Le hizo caso, jusot caudno vió que Shun en cualquier momento se descargaría, fue entonces que detuvo su seductora tortura, dejó de estimularle y abandonó el miembro del pequeño.

Shun entonces no supo cómo reaccionar, o qué significado dar a lo que estaba sintiendo, de algun modo quería que Hades dejara de tocarle, pero también sentía una fuerte urgencia por finalizar el momento. Su miembro seguía palpitante, seguía erecto, y ahora empezaba a dolerle. El jadeo se hizo presente, no soltaba las sábanas de la cama, segúia aprisioandolas fuertemente con sus blancas manos.

Hades observo complacido cómo el pequeño cuerpo se estremecía, temblaba, jadeaba y sudaba deseoso de más, pero Shun no quería admitirlo. El miembro palpitante podía verse por debajo del pantalón del pequeño. Hades se acercó un poco al rostro del peliverde y el susurró quedamente.

¿Quieres que siga?- Hades le sonrió dulcemente.- Lo veo en tus ojos, tus ojos expresan deseo, lindo conejito.- Hades le dijo cariñosamente.

Hades-san.- Shun le respondió en un suspiro sin parar de jadear confundido y excitado.

Shun apretó los ojos negándose a creer lo que Hades le decía. No pudo evitarlo, jadeando deseoso de terminar, asintió fuertemente mientras apretaba las sábanas blancas de esa amplia cama. Hades le acarició los cabellos y entonces volvió a hablarle.

Pídemelo conejito.- Hades no quería dejarle las cosas tan fáciles.- Pídeme que continúe y lo haré.-

Los ojos de Shun se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que Hades le pedía. Apretó con más fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos, el jadeo y el dolor en su miembro eran incontrolables, la excitación no se alejaba, el incontrolable deseo por terminar era tan fuerte que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se atrevió a pedirlo.

Por… por favor…Hades-san…con…continúe.- Hades suspiró con triunfo mientras volvía a retomar su tarea bajo el pantalón del sonrojado conejito.

***fin del recuerdo***

Hades recordó cómo el pequeño niño se estremeció bajo sus caricias ese día. Cómo esa vez no le pedía que se detuviera, cómo lo hizo llegar al orgasmo sin que el pequeño se acurrucara temeroso en la cama.

Hades hojeó una vez más el libro cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó. Por el altavoz uno de los gemelos le habló.

El señor Julián al teléfono señor.- Se escuchó por el aparato.

Hades con una cara de fastidio dejó el libro encima del escritorio para tomar el auricular del teléfono. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que cruzaba palabra con ese ególatra y consentido niño rico, pero era más que obvio el repudio entre ambos personajes. Julián conocía muy bien los negocios de Hades, y conociendo sus territorios se atrevía a desafiarle metiendo sus narices en inversiones del pelinegro.

¿Qué diablos quieres ahora Julián?- Hade sin más respondió así el teléfono.

Es un gusto escucharte querido amigo.- Julián habló al otro lado de la línea con sarcasmo.

Tú y yo no somos amigos, Habla de una maldita vez.- Hades le interrumpió mientras tomaba fastidiado el libro del escritorio.

Tu estúpido hotel en la zona oeste de la ciudad tiene en el menú de su restaurante mariscos de alta cocina occidental.- Soltó Julian en tono de berrinche.

¡¿Y?!- Hades prosiguió hojeando el libro fastidiado.

Sabes muy bien que la alta cocina internacional con mariscos es el atractivo de mi cadena de restaurantes y hoteles, mal nacido.- Julián habló molesto.

No debiste poner tu entupido restaurante cerca de uno de mis hoteles, niñito.- Hades habló divertido.

Tu estúpido hotel no debería siquiera seguir operando, es un claro lavado de dinero a puras luces.- Julián hablo apretando los dientes molesto.

Lástima que no puedas probar nada niño mimado.- Hades se río diverido en el aurciular.

La respiración frustrada y contenida de Julian no pasó desapercibida por el alto pelinegro, quien solo volteó los ojos fastidiado.

Esto no va a quedarse así maldito yakuza, ya son dos las que me debes y voy a cobrármelas.- Julián habló con una marcada furia en su tono de voz.

Intenta lo que quieras.- Hade lo dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Luego se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras dichas por el niño mimado de la familia Solo, de inmediato entendió lo que quiso decir con "Ya me debes dos" era obvio que no olvidaba el día de la subasta , donde Julián sintió que Hades le había arrebatado al preciosos niño de las manos.

Hades sonrió triunfante al darse cuenta que Julián lo único que sentía era resentimiento y envidia por el tesoro que ahora él poseía y Julián deseaba. Eso le inflaba más el ego al pelinegro. Pues para él no había mejor satisfacción que saber que él tenía algo que Julián jamás podría poseer por mucho que lo deseara.

_Aquí esta chicas, el capitulo 14! Yujuuuu. Espero que sea de su agrado, y si, Julian volverá a escena para vengarse y tratar de recuperar lo que él cree que es suyo._

_Mil gracias a los reviews de Darkshunny, Syo y Paty, sobre todo a la linda Paty, ella fue la que me diño la idea de que utilizara el enojo de Julián durante la subasta para introducirlo de nuevo en escena, Gracias linda! Y gracias por leer mi fic aun cuando no este en tu idioma n-n, eres muy amable._


	15. Chapter 15

**Recuerden: Saint seiya, okane oganai y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de sus autores.**

CAPITULO 15

Hades bajaba del su lujoso auto al momento que Radamanthys le esperaba de pie ya fuera del lujoso edificio donde el pelinegro tenía su departamento. Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y había dejado a Shun encerrado pero con la despensa de la cocina llena. Ya quería subir y ver a su lindo y sumiso conejito.

Ya estaban dentro del lujoso y privado condominio cuando el celular de Hades comenzó a sonar. El pelinegro sin darle mucha importancia sacó el aparato de su saco y contestó fríamente la llamada.

¿Si?- Habló al aparato.- Ya me lo habías dicho hermanita… no, no está en discusión… escúchame un momento…. Sólo cálmate y escucha… ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!- La cara de fastidio de Hades era cómica.

Radamanthys también conocía la relación que tenía su jefe con su hermana mayor, Pandora. Y sabía bien que esa mujer era la única capaz de doblegar y manipular a su antojo al temible hombre de negocios. Parecía que ésta era una de esas veces.

Te veo en media hora entonces… No, no puedo en diez minutos…! Media hora dije ! - Hades dijo esto en un grito al micrófono del celular y colgó con enfado.

¿Saldremos de nuevo, señor?- Radamanthys preguntó mientras miraba los números del elevador.

Si. Veré a mi hermana Pandora. Nos reuniremos en el lobby del hotel Eliseos en media hora.- Hades peinó un poco su cabello oscuro.

Si señor.- Radamanthys asintió.

Cuando las puertas del elevador por fin se abrieron, Hades fue el primero en salir, se notaba su ansiedad por entrar a su departamento y encontrarse con ese precioso ángel de verdes ojos. Sacó su llave electrónica y abrió la puerta. Al ingresar lo primero que le dio la bienvenida a su departamento fue un delicioso aroma a especias, verduras y pollo cocido.

Se quedó de pie un momento en la entrada, aspirando tan inusual aroma en su casa, se adentro entonces encaminándose a la cocina, pero antes de poner entrar, un lindo jovencito ataviado con un hermoso delantal blanco y una pañoleta amarrada a su cabeza le salió al paso dándole la bienvenida.

¡Bienvenido a casa Hades san!- El pequeño Shun se encontraba cocinando cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y salió a recibir a su señor.

¡¿Que estas haciendo?!- Hades le interrogó intrigado.

Preparo la cena.- Shun se quedó parado frente al alto hombre que le miraba intrigado.

¿Tu? ¿Tú me preparas la cena?- Hades frunció el seño confundido.- ¿Tu me preparas la cena a mi?- Shun con sus grandes ojos abiertos solo asintió con la cabeza algo preocupado.- ¿Eso que huele tan bien tú lo preparaste para mi?- Hades volvió a preguntar, y Shun de nuevo, más asustado abriendo sus ojos verdes solo asintió con la cabeza.

Hades se acercó al pequeño y delgado cuerpo frente a él, su imponente figura asustó un poco a Shun, que se vio ensombrecido por la figura alta del pelinegro. El hombre levantó la mano por encima de su cabeza, y Shun asustado cerró los ojos por inercia, pero de inmediato los abrió al darse cuenta que Hades sólo querría acariciarle la cabeza, como lo había hecho antes.

¿Hades san?- Shun levantó la vista intrigado.

Gracias.- Hades agradeció aún con su mano sobre la cabeza del peliverde.

De nada, estará lista en unos minutos.- Shun sonrió con dulzura.

El pequeño peliverde se alejaba de la mano del pelinegro para adentrarse de nuevo en la cocina. Entonces Hades recordó que no podía quedarse a cenar, su compromiso con Pandora se lo impedía. Frustrado y molesto por la situación se encaminó a la cocina para hablar con Shun y posponer la cena.

Oye, creo que…- Hades no pudo terminar de hablar.

Al adentrarse en la cocina, no solo los olores le tomaron por sorpresa, la imagen puesta en su fría y lujosa cocina era tan encantadora, maravillosa y perversamente erótica, que el alto yakuza simplemente se sonrojó y enmudeció.

Shun se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, en la barra de la cocina picando unas verduras, su delantal blanco estaba amarrado con un hermoso moñito a la altura de su cintura, traía puesto bajo el delantal, una playera a rayas azul celeste con blanco, y un pescador ajustado de mezclilla, la cacerola en la estufa hervía, inundando la cocina con vapor.

Shun giró un poco el cuerpo para encontrarse con Hades paralizado, la imagen del pequeño mirándole con inocencia desde la barra, fue el detonante para que Hades no pudiera controlarse más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre el pequeño Shun, tirando al suelo el filoso y peligroso cuchillo, Shun tardó en reaccionar al verse aprisionado entre la barra y la imponente figura del pelinegro, quien lo tomó de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento limpió la barra de la cocina para recostar al peliverde en ella.

¡Espere! ¡La comida!- Shun estaba más preocupado por las verduras y los utensilios que cayeron al suelo que por lo que Hades intentaba hacer con él.

En éstos momentos quiero deleitarme con un manjar más exquisito.- Hades le habló con lujuria al pequeño recostado en la barra.

Pero…- Shun no pudo decir nada más pues Hades aprisionó sus dulces labios en un beso apasionado.

Shun no podía moverse, pues su cuerpo estaba siendo prensado por el peso del yakuza, que se encontraba con su torso descansando sobre el delgado muchacho tendido en la barra de la cocina. Shun intentaba en vano empujar el pesado cuerpo con sus blancas manitas mientras sentía que la respiración se le iba en ese apasionado y salvaje beso.

Hades no tardó en utilizar sus grandes y poderosas manos para acariciar salvajemente el cuerpo de Shun sobre las ropas, embargo no dejaba de besarlo y el pequeño poco a poco estaba quedándose sin aire. Por fin Hades se dio cuenta del ahogamiento del niño y se separó de la boca del pequeño.

Shun comenzó a toser y con desesperación comenzó a tomar aire, Hades sonrió divertido del ver al jovencito respirar con desesperación y regularizar su respiración tosiendo como loco.

Oh pequeño, disculpa si fui algo arrebatado.- Hades dijo esto y comenzó a reir sosteniendo a Shun sobre la barra.

Cof cof… no le veo… cof cof… la cof cof… gracia.- Shun intentaba hablar pero no alcanzaba el aire para ello.

Hades lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió con su preciada carga hacia el dormitorio principal del departamento. Shun se dio cuenta y quiso protestar pero Hades simplemente no lo dejo replicar.

No protestes ahora conejito, es hora de que trabajes por un poco más de dinero.- Hades le explicó al sonrojado peliverde.

¿Qué? ¡Espere por favor!- Shun entendió de inmediato que Hades se refería al pequeño arreglo que tendrían para que Shun le pagara lo que le había costado a Hades en la subasta.

El hombre mayor lo depositó en la cama y se quitó el saco para acomodarse encima del muchacho sobre la cama. Shun no podía estar más asustado y avergonzado, otra vez sería tomado por ese hombre. Cuando sintió los besos del yakuza sobre su cuello volvió a protestar sonrojado.

¡Por favor Hades- sama, no lo haga!- Shun empujaba los hombros del fuerte yakuza, claro que no le movía ni un milímetro.

Tranquilo, te estoy pagando bien, verás que poco a poco irá disminuyendo tu deuda, conejito.- Hades le hablaba sin dejar de manosearlo y besarle con urgencia.

¡No! ¡No quiero esto! ¡Basta!- Shun comenzó a llorar y empujar al pelinegro.

¿Entonces cómo piensas conseguir dinero para pagarme, conejito?- Hades no se detenía en su afanosa tarea, ya estaba restregando su erecto miembro sobre el cuerpo del adolescente.

¡!uiero otro trabajo! ¡Deme otro trabajo! ¡Por favor!- Shun ahora lloraba incontrolable y Hades no pudo ignorarlo.

Shun seguía empujando y llorando al imponente hombre, Hades se apartó y observó al pequeño unos segundos, no soportó verlo llorando otra vez, de inmediato perdió su erección y su semblante se volvió frío. Se sentó en la cama y apartó la vista del peliverde.

Muy bien Shun.- Hades habló sin mirar al chico.- Te propongo otro trabajo.- Hades se levantó y recogió su saco.

¿Eh?- Shun se enjuagó los ojos para poder mirar al alto pelingro.

Lávate la cara, iremos a que conozcas tu nuevo trabajo.- Hades se puso su saco y salió de la habitación con paso firme.

Shun no entendió muy bien, pero al parecer Hades le proponía un trabajo donde no tuviera que vender su cuerpo y tener sexo para pagar su deuda. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y se encaminó al baño d el habitación para lavarse la cara como su amo le ordenara. Aunque aún temeroso de lo que pudiera realmente significar esa nueva propuesta de trabajo.

_************_

_Lamento mucho la tardanza… Perdon TToTT, y agradezco su paciencia fieles lectoras, y un agradecimiento espeica a mi querida amiga Patricia… U_U linda, gracias por tu jalada de orejas, es gracias a ti que vuelvo a las andadas, gomen!_

_Por cierto chicas, ¡Feliz Año nuevo 2010! Que el año nuevo esté lleno de dicha y bendiciones para todas ustedes y para su familia, disfruten al máximo a sus seres queridos._


End file.
